Algo por lo que merece la pena luchar
by Jakke'91
Summary: Durante la II Guerra Mundial. Arthur es enviado al frente a pelear por Bretaña mientras Merlin quedando atrás se ve en aprietos al enfrentarse a la ausencia de su mejor amigo. Buscando darle algo de confort a Arthur, Merlin comienza a enviarle trozos de una historia.A través de sus cartas, se vuelven más cercanos, y puede que empiecen a descubrir sentimientos que no comprendían.


Lamento el fallo que hubo en la publicación anterior. Pero aquí está nuevamente publicado

Summary:

Situado durante la II Guerra Mundial. Arthur es enviado al frente a pelear por Bretaña mientras Merlin quedando atrás se ve en aprietos al enfrentarse a la ausencia de su mejor amigo. Buscando darle algo de confort a Arthur, Merlin comienza a enviarle trozos de una historia sobre un legendario Rey y su devoto sirviente.

A través de sus cartas, Arthur y Merlin se vuelven más cercanos, y puede que empiecen a descubrir sentimientos que no habían comprendido antes. ¿Pero, superará Arthur la guerra? ¿Y qué pasará si lo hace?

Notes:A translation of Something Worth Fighting For by TheAvalonian.

Notas de la Autora: Cuando J.R.R. Tolkien escribió El Señor de los Anillos, fue para su hijo, quien estaba luchando en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Siempre he encontrado esa historia muy conmovedora; la idea de que Tolkien quería tanto a su hijo, que quiso darle consuelo del único modo que conocía.

Esta historia está inspirada en esa idea, aunque obviamente en el caso de Merlin, es un tipo de amor diferente. Pero el amor es amor, y espero que disfruten de este cuento lleno de angustia y anhelo.

**ALGO POR LO QUE MERECE LA PENA LUCHAR**

**Febrero, 1944**

Fue un martes, cuando Arthur recibió la carta de reclutamiento a las Fuerzas Armadas de Su Majestad.

A Merlin nunca le habían gustado mucho los martes. Ahora, finalmente, descubría por qué.

Llevaban unos pocos años en guerra, y ambos habían empezado a creer, estúpidamente, como sólo unos jóvenes podían, que el momento nunca les alcanzaría. Que sus vidas serían un verano sin fin de descanso en el porche trasero de la finca del padre de Arthur, nadando en la piscina, pasando el tiempo sin hacer nada y al mismo tiempo todo, cada momento un infinito, una posibilidad. La guerra nada más que un reto distante, nunca algo verdaderamente real.

Y ahora, el ahora del descanso sinfín pero aún así breve, se había acabado.

Arthur había sido llamado para luchar en la guerra, por supuesto. Merlin había sido considerado no apto para luchar, debido a la circunstancia de _no puede pelear_ (y quizás debido a algo que Arthur había susurrado en el oído de la enfermera cuando creía que Merlin no estaba mirando), y por ello siempre habían sabido que pasara lo que pasara, nunca serían enviados al frente juntos. Sin embargo, se las habían arreglado para ignorar la realidad de esto en todas sus charlas sobre honor y gloria, y sobre volver a ganar Bretaña para los ingleses ("y de cualquiera que quiera llamar a esta roca su casa," había declarado Arthur acaloradamente una perezosa tarde a la sombra de su abedul favorito).

Pero ahora, no habían sueños ni planes para hacer, sólo la escueta realidad de la inevitable guerra, y dolor y oscuridad, y Merlin debía decirle adiós a su mejor amigo por lo que parecía un horrible para siempre.

No hablaron, desde el instante en que Merlin despertó en la habitación de invitados de la hacienda Pendragon esa mañana, hasta el momento que estuvieron parados en la plataforma de la estación de trenes. El paseo en coche había sido tenso; el padre de Arthur no había dicho ni una palabra, y su hermana Morgana sólo había vociferado ocasionalmente su (normalmente demasiado franco) descontento porque su padre se hubiese asegurado de que ella nunca tuviera la oportunidad de luchar en esta guerra, que claramente le estaba afectando tanto como a cualquiera.

En la plataforma, Arthur abrazó a su padre primero, luego a Morgana, que lo había abrazado más fuerte y largamente de lo que podrían hacerle admitir.

Entonces Arthur se giró a Merlin y sonrió, tristemente; la primera sonrisa que mostraba desde que fue llamado a la acción. Así que Merlin sonrió también, sin importarle que en ese momento las lágrimas nublaran su visión, sin querer nada más que coger a Arthur, llevarlo a casa y mantenerlo ahí, escondidos del mundo hasta que éste dejara de girar.

Pero ahí, lo único que podía hacer era ofrecerle su mano, en lugar de su vida entera. Y cuando Arthur la tomó, y sus ojos se encontraron, sintió todo lo que no habían hablado, y lo vio en los ojos de Arthur también. Y Merlin no pudo hablar ni respirar durante un largo momento mientras pensaba, _Oh_, pero entonces Arthur le estaba dejando ir, mirando a otro lado, un paso atrás, y el momento se había terminado.

Y aún así, Arthur no alejó la vista de Merlin mientras andaba marcha atrás hacia el tren, y fueron en los ojos de Merlin en los que se mantuvo mientras el tren partía lejos de la plataforma; mientras todos los jóvenes de su alrededor, hombres condenados lanzaban falsos vitoreos y besos a sus llorosas amadas, con promesas vacías de verlas pronto y escribirles a menudo.

Arthur no había hecho tales promesas, pero no se había despedido tampoco. Simplemente le mantuvo la mirada a Merlin, el mismo Oh reflejado en su adolorida y repentina expresión de desespero.

Y entonces se había ido.

Merlin dejó que Morgana lo abrazara y finalmente dejara escapar sus lágrimas en su hombro, pero él no veía nada más que los ojos de Arthur, no sentía nada más que la mano de Arthur en la suya, y no fue hasta que Uther Pendragon aclaró gentilmente su garganta, y Merlin notó un débil brillo de lágrimas en los ojos del hombre, que recordó dónde estaba y quién era, e intentó dejar de pensar completamente.

**Septiembre, 1944**

Era otoño, y Merlin iba a comenzar la universidad.

Se suponía que Arthur se uniría con él a Oxford, claro, pero Arthur estaba en Austria ahora, eso era lo último que había escuchado, hacía tres semanas, y Merlin estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su poder para no volverse loco.

Había querido durante mucho tiempo ir a Oxford. Había estado orgulloso de sus méritos escolares, excitado sobre la perspectiva de su propia habitación, su propia vida, en este hermoso pueblo de pastos verdes, brillante caliza, capas negras y antigua tradición.

Pero sin Arthur, los pastos eran marrones y la caliza amarilla, y las tradiciones no tenían sentido – aunque los trajes no eran menos negros. Sin Arthur, el día y la noche se entremezclaban, el espléndido salón comedor se convertía en un opresivo agujero de ruidos y falsa alegría, los retratos de las paredes le recordaban diariamente todo lo que el mundo ha perdido y finalmente ha olvidado.

Fue después de esa cena que Merlin llegó a su habitación – la misma que se suponía debía compartir con Arthur – para encontrar a su compañero de habitación, Gili, esperando por él con una preocupada expresión, manteniendo una sellada y descolorida carta.

El corazón de Merlin se detuvo, y pensó, esto es todo.

Pero no lo era.

_Querido Merlin,_

_Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿No es así? No estoy seguro de cuando llegará esta carta, aunque te prometo que no ha pasado más de una semana desde que recibí la última tuya. Tendría que haber escrito antes, lo intenté, pero he tenido dificultades en encontrar las palabras correctas._

_Sólo hemos estado en el frente por unos días, y la verdad es, Merlin, que no existen palabras para describir lo que he visto aquí. Y sé que, por mucho que protestarás, no querrás que lo intente._

"Lo haría," murmuró Merlin, con voz cruda, cerrando los ojos por un momento y recomponiéndose, porque no quería que Gili lo viera llorar.

_Aunque te alegrará saber que he mantenido mi espíritu alto. Mi tropa es genial, Desearía que pudieras conocerlos. Aunque, eso significaría que tú estarías aquí, así que tacha eso. No es que no quiera que estuvieras aquí. No, lo sabes, no quiero que estés aquí. Quiero que estés a salvo, en casa._

A Merlin se le escapó una temblorosa risa, incapaz de parar las lágrimas antes de caer y manchar la página. Sólo Arthur.

No quedaba mucho más de la carta ahora, y una parte de Merlin quería dejar de leer, deseando guardar una palabra para cada día y engañarse pensando que cuando consiguiera llegar al final de la carta, Arthur habría vuelto de nuevo a él.

Continuó leyendo.

_Sabes, Merlin, hay mucho que quiero decir. Sobre lo que nosotros como me como me siento, en qué estoy pensando, lo que echo de menos de casa… como será la vida después de la guerra si yo cuando vuelva a casa._

_No puedo decir como es para ti, bueno, puedo, porque recuerdo como fue cuando tu padre fue enviado fuera la última vez. Oh demonios, siento haber traído eso de nuevo. Soy un mierda escribiendo cartas. Lo que quiero decir, es, que estando aquí, en el meollo, empiezas a pensar. Sobre la vida. Sobre lo que es importante. Y todo lo que quiero decir es que, bueno, tú lo eres._

Merlin bajó la carta, alzando la vista para mirar la pared, sin ver nada. Podía imaginar a Arthur claro como el día frente a él, encorvado sobre la carta, garabateando sus pensamientos mientras buscaba esas palabras, palabras que no dirían nada para quien las leyera, y decían todo para Merlin.

Y de repente Merlin se sintió como en el borde de una verdad importante que no terminaba de comprender; algo que debería haber sabido, algo que debería haber entendido.

_Ahora me estoy haciendo un lío con las palabras, pero no me juzgues, sabes que tú eres el escritor, no yo,_

Arthur escribió.

_Como echo de menos tus historias. Intento recordarlas, a veces, mientras estoy tumbado en mi catre cuando las luces se han apagado, tratando de ignorar el sonido de la guerra a mi alrededor._

_Ahora me están llamando. Me temo que esto será todo, por ahora, si quiero enviarla hoy junto con las cartas a mi padre y a Morgana._

_Te veré de nuevo._

_Tuyo,_

_P.D. Háblame de tus clases, y por favor, dime que Oxford es tan aburrido como me imagino, así no me sentiré tan celoso. No te atrevas a hacer remo sin mí._

Merlin no se permitió pensar en nada mientras doblaba cuidadosamente la carta, una y otra vez hasta que no era más que un pequeño cuadrado, usando sus uñas para afilar los bordes.

Entonces, tiró de su libro favorito, _The Sun Also Rises_ de Hemingway, fuera de su estante y colocó la carta dentro, en su página favorita, la que el narrador sugería que Jake y Lady Brett se casaron. Esa era una increíble idea, y aún así la tragedia de todo eso era que los dos personajes estaban demasiado dañados, y aunque eran perfectos el uno para el otro y estaban completamente enamorados, nunca habían sido capaces de elegirse entre sí.

Le recordaba a algo, aunque no podía aclarar a qué.

El libro no era realmente un escondite; Gili estaba en la habitación con él en ese momento, después de todo, probablemente curioseando y muriéndose de ganas de preguntar que había en la carta. Pero Merlin sabía que aunque Gili sucumbiera a su curiosidad y fuera a husmear, no encontraría nada más que una carta de un amigo a otro, escrita en el calor de la guerra, llena de la negación juvenil y apenas solapada desesperación de un desafortunado.

Y, Merlin pensó, quizás eso era todo. ¿Qué más podría ser?

El Arthur que Merlin recordaba, que se reía de Merlin, y se burlaba de sus orejas, su pelo y sus delgados brazos, y quien silbaba y soltaba piropos cuando la bonita hija del superintendente pasaba con su vestido amarillo de verano, era un humano tangible, con límites y restricciones y algo más que se quedó en la mano de Merlin incluso cuando quería alcanzar algo intangible, algo que sabía necesitaba pero no conseguía terminar de definir.

Pero este Arthur, el que estaba lejos, cuyos pensamientos y sentimientos venían de otro tiempo y puede que ya fuera polvo de estrellas y estuviera flotando hacia el cielo, era abstracto y moldeable, y el único consuelo de Merlin ahora era su habilidad para llenar los huecos entre las palabras escritas en las páginas de sus cartas, para inferir lo que nunca debía ser deducido, para creer lo que nunca debía ser creído.

_Echo de menos tus historias_, Arthur había escrito. Lo que Merlin había decidido leer era, T_e echo de menos. Eres importante para mí. Volveré a ti._

_Tuyo_, había escrito. _Sólo tuyo_, Merlin había querido que dijera.

Y eso, quizás, era lo intangible haciéndose tangible. Pero estaba bien – no era real. Era sólo un pensamiento. Arthur se había ido; sólo eran palabras en una página.

Con las luces fuera. Merlin se preparó para ir a la cama, al escuchar a Gili hacer lo mismo. No tomó mucho tiempo hasta que el otro chico comenzó a roncar, y Merlin suspiró, recordando que Arthur no roncaba, y deseando que Gili tampoco lo hiciera para así poderse imaginar que era otro chico el que estaba respirando al otro lado de la habitación; un sólido recuerdo de vida y seguridad, de aquí y ahora.

Érase una vez, en otra vida, Arthur y Merlin se habían tumbado así, lado a lado, en camas mucho más cercanas, en la habitación de Arthur, y en la negrura de la noche, mientras el resto de la casa de Pendragon dormía, Merlin le contaba historias.

Arthur le había pedido historias sobre caballeros, y magia, y dragones y grandes malvados que Merlin y él debían derrotar juntos. Y ellos siempre los derrotaban, en las historias de Merlin. Siempre volvían a casa a salvo, juntos, siempre juntos.

_Echo de menos tus historias._

Merlin se sentó en su cama, abriendo ampliamente los ojos y mirando la impenetrable oscuridad.

Se había estado preguntando como responder a Arthur, como mostrarle lo mucho que le echaba de menos, lo mucho que era querido –en casa, querido en casa, claro – pero, por supuesto._ Por supuesto._

Arthur estaba perdido, como Merlin lo estaba, y estaba buscando por algo a lo que aferrarse. Puede que no fuera real aquí, pero lo era allá afuera, en algún sitio, sólido y rompible, y real. Y demonios, Merlin iba a darle algo a lo que aferrarse.

Fortalecido con un nuevo propósito, Merlin echó atrás las mantas y salió de la cama, lentamente, cuidadosamente moviéndose hasta su escritorio mientras Gili continuaba roncando, ignorante.

Sabiendo que el guardia del pasillo ya estaba haciendo sus rondas esa noche, Merlin se sentía seguro bajo la luz de una pequeña vela, sentándose cuidadosamente y sacando un par de hojas de papel, desenroscando la tapa de su bote de tinta y preparando su bolígrafo (aquel con la punta dorada, que Arthur le había dado hacía dos años, con la condición de que Merlin sólo lo usaría para escribir esos fantásticos cuentos que Arthur sabía existían dentro de su cabeza).

Merlin nunca había utilizado el bolígrafo antes. No hasta ahora, ahora que sabía el propósito al que estas historias servirían, lo valiosas que estas serían.

_Querido Arthur,_

Empezó, entonces se detuvo. Así no era como quería que empezara su historia. Y aún así, debía.

_Recibí tu carta, tres semanas después de la última. Creo que necesitas un nuevo cartero._

Hizo una mueca ante su mala broma; por todo lo que sabía, el cartero de Arthur podría haber volado en pedazos. Pero ahora no era el momento de dudar. Ahora era el momento para la acción, de la única forma que Merlin conocía.

_Sé que has dicho que no debería, pero Arthur, lo hago, desearía estar ahí contigo. Porque así podría mantenerte a salvo a raya._

_Pero sí, supongo que estoy disfrutando Oxford – ya me conoces, disfruto de la vida tranquila. Y no, no he hecho remo, cabeza de chorlito, estoy profundamente ofendido de que pienses que lo haría solo. ¡Ahora tendré que hacer remo!_

Bien. Suficiente de esto. Merlin aspiró profundamente, mirando a través de la ventana al oscuro campo, antes de introducir el bolígrafo en el bote y regresar al papel una vez más.

_No quieres saber sobre mis aventuras en la biblioteca, estoy seguro, tan peligrosas como puede ser cruzarte con la vieja bibliotecaria. Esas historias nunca superaran a las tuyas con tus nuevos amigos, estoy seguro. Irónico, ¿no? Que sea ahí donde consigues la tropa de caballeros que siempre deseaste. Espero que lo estés haciendo bien sin tu mago._

_Excepto, que Arthur, creo que la historia debería ser algo diferente, que tuvieras a tu mago a tu lado._

_Tu mago. Tuyo. Merlin sonrió, sintiendo que esto era de algún modo correcto. Y sabiendo ahora como debía comenzar su cuento, su principio debería ser este:_

_Érase una vez, en un tiempo completamente diferente del que vivimos ahora, había otro Arthur._

_Este Arthur era un gran Rey, ataviado en una brillante armadura que centelleaba en plata bajo la luz del sol. Su pelo era dorado y sus ojos azules, y era un gran y benevolente líder, al cual la gente amaba y cuyos enemigos le temían. Nunca perdía una batalla, y nunca le faltó nada. Pero este es el final feliz, por supuesto, y ya conoces esa parte._

_Esta es la historia._

_Años atrás, antes de que el sol brillara sobre la brillante armadura y cabellera del Rey Arthur, Arthur era un pequeño niño en un frío y ventoso castillo, dónde las telarañas y el polvo cubrían cada superficie sin usar y los sirvientes andaban presurosos y asustados. Por un Rey que no era tan bueno y benevolente; el padre de Arthur, el Rey Uther, era un tirano, y una amenaza para su gente._

Merlin se detuvo, sonriendo ligeramente. Se sintió sólo ligeramente culpable por retratar a Uther así; Arthur le daría una patada, lo sabía.

_Por supuesto, el pequeño príncipe Arthur no sabía eso. El pequeño príncipe Arthur sólo sabía que su padre era honorable y respetado, porque era el único padre que Arthur había conocido._

_Esta parte era un poco más delicada. Cuando Merlin le había contado cuentos a Arthur en el pasado, había dejado a su madre Ygraine viva, porque sabía que de esta forma podía dejarla viva, aunque fuera brevemente, en sus mentes. Pero no esta vez; bajo la circunstancias, no se sentía correcto. Así que continuó._

_La Reina Ygraine había sido hermosa, amable y justa, pero había perecido al dar a luz a Arthur, su único hijo._

_Y aunque Uther no culpaba a Arthur por la muerte de su esposa, su furia reinaba suprema sobre el reino, por el que no vio otro culpable más que uno: la magia._

_Antes de la muerte de Ygraine, la gente mágica había vivido junto al resto del mundo, y había sido feliz, tiempos de paz. Pero después de que la malvada bruja Nimueh hubiera usado la vida de Ygraine para crear al gran Uther el niño que deseaba, Uther lo había utilizado para culpar a todos los seres mágicos._

_Su castigo había sido rápido, sin piedad. Hombres, mujeres y niños fueron quemados en piras en Camelot, y ninguno con la más ligera chispa de magia había sido dejado con vida. Al menos, eso es lo que Uther pensaba._

Merlin sonrió. Arthur conocía esta parte de la historia también, y era una que había reciclado en el pasado, y aún así siempre le placía describirla. Merlin había soñado con hacer magia desde que era muy pequeño, y mientras que Arthur se había burlado de él, insistiendo que eso era sólo porque Merlin quería vivir acorde a su mítico nombre, Merlin nunca había dejado de imaginar como sería ser capaz realmente de hacer todas las cosas con las que soñaba. En sus historias, al menos, siempre era capaz de hacerlo.

_El pequeño Merlin había nacido muy lejos, en otro reino, fuera del ávido agarre de Uther. Su magia era un secreto para todos excepto para su madre. No sabía nada de Arthur, y Arthur no sabía nada de él, y aún así sus caminos pronto se cruzarían – y el reino de Camelot nunca sería el mismo._

_Mientras tanto, Arthur creció, ignorante de los crímenes de su padre, creyendo, como Uther le había enseñado, que la magia y aquellos que la practicaban eran malvados y debían ser eliminados para mantener su reino a salvo._

_Arthur entrenaba cada día con la espada y la lanza, y creció fuerte y fiero, el mejor de los guerreros. Y al mismo tiempo que su edad, crecía su arrogancia, como los príncipes mimados tenían la costumbre de hacer. Pero aún…_

Merlin se detuvo nuevamente. ¿Pero aún qué? Arthur también había sido ignorante y arrogante cuando se conocieron; le había puesto motes a Merlin y había rehusado hablar con él.

Pero aún…

_Pero aún había algo sobre Arthur, una compasión y bondad de su corazón que su padre nunca entendió, que debió ser experimentada y no pudo ser explicada. Una fuerza que lo consumía todo, de esas que se sentía como si miraras directamente al sol; sin poder mirar a otro lado, incluso si sabías que podían acabar quemados._

_Pero Arthur aún no era más que un atisbo de ese hombre, y le tomaría muchas misiones y aventuras antes de convertirse en el Rey que sabemos se convertiría._

_La historia de Arthur realmente comienza cuando vio al joven Merlin de pie en Camelot por primera vez, tras haber dejado su casa de Ealdor días antes de llegar al castillo, dónde su destino le aguardaba. Merlin no sabía esto, por supuesto. Todo lo que sabía era que una aventura iba a comenzar._

Merlin dejó el bolígrafo en su envase, mirando las palabras que había escrito. Quería escribir más, mucho más, pero sabía que debía detenerse. Era una larga guerra, y quería darle a Arthur algo por lo que esperar. Necesitaba creer que Arthur estaba ahí fuera, en algún lado, esperando por más.

**Octubre, 1944**

_Querido Merlin,_

_He leído tu carta, y luego la he vuelto a leer, y una tercera vez más antes de escribirte._

_¿Cómo es que siempre pareces saber exactamente lo que necesito? Leyendo tu historia, puedo imaginar como lo contarías en voz alta, y no tienes idea de cuanto consuelo me produce. Y Dios sabe, que necesito el consuelo. Todos lo necesitamos._

_Esto no es un cuento de hadas. Y justo ahora, tumbado en las trincheras, es difícil imaginar que pueda haber un final feliz. Sólo espero que tu historia la tenga._

_Tuyo,_

_Arthur_

Era casi demasiado para sobrellevar. Podía sentir el miedo, la silenciosa radiación de desesperación de la página. Y lo peor de todo, la falta de esperanza.

Oxford estaba recubierta en la primera nevada del año, y era la más perfecta y pintoresca vista que Merlin había visto jamás – y lo odiaba. Cuánto frío debía estar pasando Arthur, sin una confortable cama a la que volver tras un largo día fuera, sin salas comunes con ávidas chimeneas ni cálidas sopas y ponche en las tardes.

Qué frías debían estar sus manos, escribiendo esta carta a Merlin. No le extrañaba que fuera tan corta.

Y aún de algún modo, Merlin sabía que Arthur no quemaría la primera parte de su historia, ni siquiera por calor.

Esto fue lo que le motivó a continuar, escribiendo la segunda parte de su historia mientras estaba sentado afuera, en los campos, en un congelado banco, queriendo desesperadamente sentirse más cerca de Arthur en el único modo que podía.

_Considerando que ya conoces un par de las aventuras futuras, el primer encuentro del príncipe Arthur y Merlin podría sorprenderte._

_Estos dos jóvenes no se hicieron amigos al instante, oh no, más bien lo contrario. La llegada de Merlin al castillo coincidió con la espantosa ejecución de un hombre acusado de hechicería, así que Merlin estaba de un humor contrariado cuando se encontró con el príncipe Arthur y su panda en los campos de entrenamiento._

_'Amigo,' llamó Merlin a Arthur, y éste se burló de él, se rió de él, y le ordenó caminar de rodillas. No exactamente del modo que las leyendas están hechas, ¿no es así?_

Merlin se rió para sí mismo. Eso era, de hecho, casi la misma forma en que ellos se encontraron la primera vez, hace cinco años, cuando Merlin se inscribió en el colegio de Arthur y se atrevió a retar la autoridad del abusador del patio. El abusón del patio resulto ser Arthur, y el par acabó rápidamente en un altercado que terminó con ambos en detención – y el resto, como ellos decían, era historia.

Arthur había sido un idiota en ese entonces, incluso él lo podía admitir ahora. Merlin esperaba que a él, también, le produjera una risa el recuerdo de eso ahora.

_Y entonces Merlin se alejó, mucho más asustado ante la idea de que algún día tendría que llamar a ese real imbécil su Rey._

_Arthur, por su parte, no prestó mucha atención al humilde campesino que de algún modo, milagrosamente (mágicamente, pero claramente Arthur no sabía eso) salió de su encuentro ileso._

_Aquí podría haber terminado la historia, con Merlin alejándose del camino del príncipe tanto como hubiese podido mientras servía al anciano médico de la Corte, Gaius. Y Arthur podría haber seguido siendo un imbécil de príncipe hasta que su padre muriera y heredara el trono._

_Pero fue entonces cuando una pequeña cosa llamada Destino interfirió en las vidas de los jóvenes hombres, y les juntó para el que podría ser uno muchísimo mejor. Pero esto fue el día que Merlin conoció al Gran Dragón que vivía bajo el castillo de Camelot._

Merlin dudó. Arthur amaba los dragones, claro, no había duda de que esta historia debería tener uno. Pero normalmente las historias de Merlin envolvían dragones que volaban libres, y ellos normalmente se hacían sus amigos, o los domaban, o los cazaban, lo que fuera que Arthur quisiera. Pero esta era una historia diferente, y este era un dragón diferente. Claro que vivía bajo el castillo, pensó Merlin, preguntándose porque eso tenía tanto sentido para él.

_El Gran Dragón era una aterradora criatura de verdad, y antigua también. Había sido atrapado hacía muchos años por el Rey Uther, quien había matado a toda su estirpe, y tras la ignorancia de Merlin, el Dragón había pasado todo ese tiempo trazando su venganza._

_Sin embargo, el Gran Dragón no sentía aprehensión contra el joven Arthur, y las palabras que relató sobre su Destino conjunto sonaron reales como sólo una profecía podía hacer:_

_'Eres la otra cara de la moneda de Arthur' le dijo el Dragón al desorientado joven mago. 'Y una mitad no puede odiar realmente a lo que la hace entera.'_

_Con eso rió jadeante, produciendo una fría risa y se levantó en sus patas, tomando impulso y desapareciendo volando en una grieta de la gris caverna, gruesas cadenas temblando bajo él; Merlin se quedó perturbado y solo._

_'La otra cara de la moneda de Arthur,' repitió Merlin para sí mismo, sintiendo que esto podría posiblemente no ser verdad. '¡No hay manera de que pueda estar ligado a ese cabeza de chorlito!'_

_Y lo creía, con todo su corazón. Lo creía mientras asistía a una reunión real en el Gran Salón, y cuando posó los ojos por primera vez en la media hermana de Arthur, Lady Morgana, cuyo encanto en ese momento escondía lo que más adelante aprendería que era un fiero temperamento._

A Arthur siempre le había molestado el hecho de que Merlin estuviese un poco colado por Morgana cuando la conoció la primera vez. Sintiéndose travieso, Merlin añadió,

_(Pero en ese instante, Merlin pensó que era verdaderamente hermosa, e incluso el más mínimo pensamiento favorable hacia su hermano desapareció de su cabeza cuando Lady Morgana lanzó una sonrisa en su dirección.)_

Merlin no estaba realmente seguro de qué le hizo escribir eso. No es que algo como eso, por supuesto, hubiese pasado. (Morgana era genial, y se había convertido en una buena amiga, pero su enamoramiento adolescente no había sido más que eso; fugaz, eclipsado por su amistad con su hermano.) Puede que sólo quisiera sacar alguna reacción a Arthur, cualquier reacción, que le hiciera sentir vivo. Después de todo, era muy protector con su hermana.

Eso era todo.

_Merlin continuó creyendo que preferiría lamer cien cálices con la lengua antes de mostrar cualquier señal de afecto hacia el príncipe Arthur, justo hasta el momento en que un mago malvado encantó la fiesta y a los invitados y tiró una daga al corazón de Arthur._

_Merlin actuó sin pensar; usando su magia, ralentizó el tiempo (porque ya era un poderoso mago, incluso entonces) y se lanzó él mismo hacia él, con sólo un pensamiento en mente: 'Debo salvar a Arthur.' Y eso hizo, y fue proclamado su sirviente desde ese día en adelante._

Merlin frunció el ceño. ¿Sirviente? ¿De dónde salió eso? Había empezado a escribir esta historia creyendo que Merlin y Arthur lucharían lado a lado en sus aventuras, pero de algún modo, después de su movida presentación, eso no se sentía correcto. Pero ¿sirviente?

Supuso que debía ser una decisión subconsciente, para centrarse en las heroicas hazañas de Arthur, relegando su propio personaje a un segundo plano. Después de todo, estaba escribiendo para Arthur.

Tomándose un momento para hundir su bolígrafo en la tinta, Merlin miró alrededor, a los campos cubiertos de nieve, sintiendo como incluso más nieve caía a su alrededor. ¿Estaría nevando en Austria, o dónde fuera que Arthur estuviera justo ahora? ¿Estaría Arthur luchando en ese mismo momento, o estaría descansando, puede que incluso mirando también la nieve caer, recordando inviernos más felices de muñecos de nieve y peleas de bolas de nieve (Arthur contra Merlin y Morgana, y eso era lo único justo), y chocolate caliente y mantas frente al fuego?

Ellos se quedaban muy cerca, recuerda ahora; él, Arthur y Morgana mientras sus abrigos goteaban la nieve derretida en el suelo de piedra y sus mejillas lentamente recuperaban su color normal. Mientras se sentaban en la larga y gruesa alfombra de piel frente a la chimenea, Morgana había colocado un montón de mantas alrededor de ellos, pegando a Arthur más cerca de Merlin para conseguir que las mantas estuvieran más estrechamente pegadas a ellos, y entonces pegándose ella misma al otro lado de Arthur, manteniéndolo cálido y cercano a ambos.

Merlin se preguntó, de repente, sobre la mirada que Morgana le echó en ese momento, la extraña sonrisa suave, que se suavizaba aún más bajo la luz del fuego, la forma en que tiró del brazo de Merlin, no dejándole otra elección más que sonrojarse al lado de Arthur.

No había tenido queja alguna, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Arthur descongelándole más rápido y placenteramente de lo que ningún fuego podría hacer. Y Arthur se había movido para permitir que Merlin se pegara a él también, y había sido tan cálido y cómodo que lo siguiente que recordaba Merlin era que el fuego se había consumido cuando despertó, su cabeza en el pecho de Arthur y un brazo rodeando su estómago, y Morgana había desaparecido.

Volviendo al presente, miró lo que había escrito –y, como una ocurrencia tardía, añadió una línea al final:

_Esto marcó el principio de la gran, aunque reacia, amistad de Merlin y Arthur. Y el comienzo de mucho más._

**Diciembre, 1944**

Había pasado casi un mes, y no había tenido noticias de Arthur.

El 12 de diciembre, Merlin estaba tan desesperado que rogó a su profesor de Literatura Inglesa, el profesor Kilgarrah, que le dejara telefonear a Morgana desde su oficina.

"Morgana Pendragon al habla, ¿quién es?" la voz de Morgana sonó a través del teléfono después del segundo tono, y Merlin se sintió inmediatamente terrible, sintiendo el tono agitado de su voz – claramente la inesperada llamada le había producido miedo.

"Morgana," dijo rápidamente, "sólo soy yo – soy Merlin."

Hubo un silencio durante un largo momento, segundos sin fin antes de que la voz de Morgana pasara por la línea, más calmada de lo que había sonado antes. "Oh, Merlin. Es bueno oír tu voz."

Silencio. Sabía que era costumbre para ella preguntarle sobre Oxford y sus clases, y pare él de contestarle haciéndole sus propias preguntas, pero ambos se conocían demasiado bien para malgastar el tiempo con vacíos comentarios de cortesía.

"¿Sabes algo de Arthur?" preguntó Merlin, con voz rota en el nombre – no se había dado cuenta antes de que hacía meses que no lo decía en voz alta.

Otro silencio, este casi insoportable para Merlin. "No," llegó la respuesta final, y de algún modo esa palabra se las arregló para crear en Merlin un alivio intenso, y al mismo tiempo llenarle con un nuevo y mucho más concreto terror.

Morgana no le ofreció nada más, y él tragó con fuerza, en beneficio de los dos: "Pero… que no haya noticias son buenas noticias, ¿verdad? ¿No es eso lo que dicen?" añadió, casi suplicante.

Otro silencio, más corto esta vez. "Sí. Sí, eso dicen."

Lo que más le asustaba a Merlin era lo apagada que sonaba Morgana, cuán desesperanzada sonaba. ¿Se había dado ya por vencida?

Merlin tuvo entonces el repentino flash de un recuerdo, de vuelta a sólo un mes antes de que Arthur fuera reclutado, cuando estaban los tres tumbados en la parte trasera del porche de la casa, sorbiendo limonada a la sombra del absurdamente grande parasol de los Pendragon.

'Uther ha tenido un accidente,' dijo Morgana de repente, sentándose y dejando su bebida en el suelo, dirigiéndose a la casa antes de que Merlin y Arthur hubieran procesado lo que ella había dicho.

Pese a sus protestas, se montaron en su descapotable y fueron al hospital en menos de una hora, y como era de esperar, cuando llegaron fue para encontrar a la secretaria de Uther dando vueltas, explicándoles frenéticamente que su padre se había caído y roto un brazo.

La secretaria parecía muy desconcertada de que los tres hubiesen aparecido en el hospital de ese modo, hasta que Arthur le había dicho que un policía había sido muy amable en llamara a la casa después de conocer el incidente.

Nunca volvieron a hablar de ello.

"Morgana," susurró Merlin ahora, apretando el auricular y acercando más el micrófono – sintiendo, absurdamente, que si podía hacerle creer que Arthur estaba a salvo, él también lo creería. "Arthur volverá. Lo hará."

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso?" fue la casi inaudible respuesta, y si Merlin no la conociera mejor, pensaría que Morgana estaba llorando.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Tenemos que mantener la esperanza."

Una irónica risa, y Merlin casi podía oírle rodar los ojos. Bueno, era un comienzo.

"Desearía tener tu convicción," dijo finalmente, y aunque seguía sonando derrotada, Merlin decidió creer que había una nota de esperanza en su voz que antes no estaba.

Merlin escuchó los pasos silenciosos de su profesor entrar a la habitación, y supo que se le había acabado el tiempo.

"Ey, escucha, Morgana, si oyes algo…"

"Lo sabrás," le interrumpió ella.

"Vale," dijo, "gracias. Lo aprecio."

"No," dijo Morgana, y Merlin frunció el ceño. "Si pasa algo, Merlin…lo sabrás."

Con eso, Morgana terminó la llamada, dejando a Merlin manteniendo el auricular, completamente desconcertado por lo que significaba eso.

Esa noche, se sentó ante su despacho mirando a los ahora marrones y congelados campos (toda esperanza de unas Navidades blancas parecían desvanecerse alrededor del instante que el Gran árbol de Navidad en el pueblo se había iluminado), y después de alguna reflexión, puso el bolígrafo sobre el papel una vez más.

_Que Lady Morgana era la hermana de Arthur era un hecho conocido a lo largo de la historia únicamente para Uther Pendragon, y el lector de este cuento. Ella creció en el castillo creyéndose nada más que la pupila del Rey, ignorante de la ilícita aventura que trajo su concepción._

_Lo que nadie sabía, y que Uther especialmente nunca debía saber, era que Lady Morgana era también una profetisa._

_La verdad llegaba a ella esporádicamente, en sueños, y cuando despertaba no podía encontrarles sentido. Era una magia tan diferente a la de Merlin, tan incontrolable e imprevisible, que si no era guiada y resguardada mientras comenzaba a descubrir sus habilidades, estas podrían ciertamente llevarla a la ruina._

_Pero ahora nos estamos alejando de la historia._

_Porque esta es, por supuesto, la historia del Gran Rey Arthur, quien todavía es el idiota príncipe Arthur, aunque pronto empezaremos a ver el principio del cambio mientras Arthur va recolectando en su mando a sus fieles compañeros: los Caballeros de Camelot._

Merlin se detuvo, tratando de recordar los nombres de los hombres de la guarnición de Arthur, de lo cuales se había hecho una impresión suficiente dado lo transmitido en sus cartas a Merlin.

Esperaba que Arthur le perdonara por hacer una crónica de la vida de esos hombres, cuando ellos podrían estar muertos desde hace tiempo en el mundo real.

_Estaba Sir Leon, de cabello rizado y desaliñada barba, que había servido al Rey Uther durante muchos años antes de quedar bajo el mando de Arthur, y que era el hombre más leal que el reino jamás había conocido._

_Estaba Sir Percy, el alto hombre, lo suficientemente fuerte para tirar un árbol con sus manos desnudas. Era de pocas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo los caballeros le querían sinceramente._

_Estaba Sir Gwaine, el encantador, el sinvergüenza que no había elegido la vida de Caballero tan rápidamente como los demás, y aún así servía tan valientemente y sinceramente como cualquiera de ellos._

_Y finalmente, estaba Sir Lance, el más noble y sincero, el más…_

El que más merecía volver de esto vivo, había escrito Arthur. Merlin casi había desmenuzado la carta y tirado por la ventana cuando leyó eso; pensando que a Arthur –el estúpido, auto sacrifista idiota que era – más le valía no poner la vida de un extraño por encima de la suya.

_El más galante, más honorable, y el favorito del príncipe Arthur – aunque realmente favorecía a todos sus hombres con sinceridad.._

_Y entonces, por supuesto, estaba Merlin – en caso de que lo hayas olvidado. El sirviente, el inferior, y aún así, de algún modo, el verdadero amigo de todos ellos._

_Dónde Arthur fuera, Merlin iba también. Merlin podía no ser un caballero, pero Merlin seguiría a Arthur al fin del mundo, manteniéndolo a salvo y dándole todo –envolviéndolo con su magia, incluso si Arthur pudiese no saber nunca la verdad. Porque la magia estaba prohibida, claro, y el Rey Uther le haría ser azotado, golpeado o quemado si lo descubría._

_Y quien sabía como reaccionaría Arthur, si descubría la magia de Merlin. ¿Lo aceptaría, o echaría a Merlin lejos, los viejos prejuicios y la desconfianza de lo que no entendía ganaría sobre la compasión a su amigo?_

_Merlin no lo sabía, y no confiaba en su suerte para descubrirlo._

Merlin miró lo que había escrito, y tragó. Entonces sintió como que quizás la magia, que era el elemento de la historia más lejano (bueno, eso y el dragón) en tener una base, no era quizás sobre lo que estaba escribiendo.

Consideró descartar la hola y comenzar una nueva. Pero algo detuvo su mano. Si lo quitaba, eso significaba que lo que había escrito estaba mal, de alguna forma, y él no quería –no, no podía ver qué debería ser.

"Es sólo una historia," se murmuró a sí mismo, avergonzado del calor que cubrió sus mejillas aunque estuviera solo. "Es sólo una fantasía. Eran caballeros y príncipes, por amor de Dios. No hay verdad en los cuentos de hadas."

_Así que Merlin permanecía al lado de Arthur, como amigo y como sirviente, mirando a su príncipe mientras este aprendía, crecía y cambiaba. Cubriendo con su magia la cabeza de Arthur como si fuera un halo, protegiéndolo, nunca pidiendo crédito o recompensa. El más verdadero y leal amigo de Arthur, incluso si Arthur nunca llegaba a conocer el alcance de eso._

_Pero Arthur se preocupaba por Merlin también. Podía ser cierto que Merlin seguía a Arthur allá donde iba, pero más a menudo de lo que no, era Arthur el que ordenaba a Merlin ir con él, a estar a su lado y experimentar las maravillas del mundo a su lado, mientras lo mantenía lo suficientemente cerca para mantenerlo a salvo._

_De este modo, Merlin y Arthur se protegían el uno al otro, lado a lado, contra el mundo y sus muchos formidables enemigos._

_¿Pero quiénes eran esos enemigos? Te oigo preguntar. ¿Qué bestias cazaban? ¿Qué tipos de monstruos derrotaban?_

_Te lo contaré todo._

Merlin tapó su bolígrafo, atornillando la tapa a su bote de tinta, y sopló el papel hasta que estuvo seco. Entonces dobló cuidadosamente las páginas, deslizándolas en un sobre, e inesperadamente destapó su bolígrafo de nuevo y rápidamente escribió en la parte de atrás,

_Hay más por venir._

Esperando que Arthur pudiera ver el mensaje como lo que era: _No te atrevas a morir antes de que termine esta historia._

**Enero, 1945**

_¿Qué es vivir si no es soñar, si no es perderse uno mismo en su propia mente y en ese nuevo e inexplorado espacio descubriéndote a ti mismo sin límites?_

Merlin miró las palabras que había escrito, entonces se apretujó la nariz y lo tachó, comenzando de nuevo:

_Ten cuidado con los sueños, porque podrían venir a expensas de muchos motivos._

Verdad, pensó, pero aún no lo correcto.

Su trabajo de vacaciones para Escritura Creativa era grabar sus sueños, y escribir un reporte de 20 páginas sobre el contenido del sueño.

Tachó las nuevas palabras, también, y hunde el bolígrafo en la tinta de nuevo antes de escribir:

_Sólo sueño contigo. ¿Está mal eso?_

Tachó las páginas casi tan pronto como las escribió, y siguió tachando hasta que nada más que negro cubría las palabras.

Habían pasado meses, y no sabía nada de Arthur. Merlin volvería a Oxford mañana después de la más triste Navidad que podía recordar desde el año que su padre fue declarado perdido en acción.

Aunque su madre sólo había visto a Arthur un par de veces, cuando había ido a visitar a Merlin a la escuela pública y el memorable descanso de Pascua cuando Arthur había seguido a Merlin hasta Ealdor, ella parecía casi tan preocupada por él como el mismo Merlin.

'Sé lo mucho que significa para ti,' había sido su única respuesta cuando él le preguntó por qué, y entonces había pasado su mano por su pelo y besado su frente, y él no había vuelto a preguntar.

Abandonando su reporte (tendría todo el fin de semana cuando regresara), Merlin recuperó una nueva hoja de papel y empezó a escribir:

_Querido Arthur,_

_Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y no verte ahí, porque es el único sitio dónde aún puedo. Tengo miedo del silencio que me persigue cada hora despierto, y tengo miedo de dormir, porque puedo despertar un día que me traiga finalmente la noticia que más temo._

_Han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que supe de ti, desde que cualquiera de nosotros lo hizo. Pero Arthur, tú y yo sabemos que este no es el final de nuestra la historia. Y yo voy a continuar, incluso si tú no puedes. E incluso si mis palabras solas no pueden traerte a casa, quizás cuando cierres los ojos, puedas sentirte como si lo estuvieras._

Habían pasado tres meses, nunca, ni en sus más salvajes sueños Merlin podría imaginarse darle palabras a tales emociones tan intensas, ni siquiera a Arthur, ni siquiera en una carta. Pero ¿ahora? Ahora, era todo lo que podía ofrecer.

Eso, y sus historias.

_"No debes estar asustado," le dijo Arthur a Merlin, viendo a su sirviente merodeando al final del grupo de los Caballeros que les habían acompañado a su misión dentro del bosque, dónde iban a plantar cara a un feroz troll._

_"No lo estoy," replicó Merlin apretando los dientes, y esa era la verdad, porque Merlin era probablemente el único lo suficientemente fuerte para dar cara al troll por sí solo. Pero aún, eso no era del todo verdad, porque estaba de hecho aterrorizado – no por sí mismo, sino por Arthur y sus hombres._

_'Bien,' gritó Arthur, de buen humor sabiendo la valiente hazaña que le esperaba, 'déjanos a nosotros derrotar este formidable enemigo, Merlin, ¡y deja a los bardos cantar canciones sobre nuestra victoria durante eras venideras!'_

_Y con eso dio una zancada más, dentro de la cueva sin nada más que una mirada hacia atrás. 'Estúpido, valiente, tonto y noble príncipe,' suspiró Merlin, pero no pudo hacer más que sonreír mientras seguía a los Caballeros dentro de la cueva, sabiendo que ahora Arthur podía hablarle a menudo delante de sus Caballeros, sólo para girar entonces alrededor hasta el momento en que estuvieran solos y le tratara como el igual que debería ser._

_'¿Cómo puedes soportar eso?' le susurró Sir Gwaine a Merlin en la oscuridad, cayendo a su paso, la cota de malla crujiendo mientras caminaba._

_La única respuesta de Merlin fue: 'vivo para servir.' Lo cual era verdad, excepto que Merlin no servía a Arthur del modo que todos creían que lo hacía, y no vivía para servir a nadie que no fuera Arthur._

_'Si fuera yo,' susurró Gwaine, 'me iría.'_

_Ante eso, Merlin rió. '¿Irme? Pero Sir Gwaine, ¿a dónde iría?'_

_No había ningún lugar en la tierra, ni persona viva, que pudiera alejar a Merlin del lado de Arthur. Merlin sabía que a algún alcance, Gwaine entendía eso –él y Arthur eran hermanos de batalla, después de todo, y morirían el uno por el otro._

_Merlin no tenía un hermano, y aún así, él se quedaría a hacer lo mismo. Hasta el día que uno de ellos muriera, y Merlin empezaba a preguntarse si incluso eso podría separarles._

"¡Merlin!" Merlin se sobresaltó, el bolígrafo cayéndose de su mano y quedando sobre la hoja, rodando sobre la tinta aún mojada y dejando manchas a su paso.

"¿Sí, mamá?" Merlin llamó de nuevo, quitando con cuidado el bolígrafo del papel – preguntándose si eso era una señal de que debería empezar a escribir sobre sus aventuras en lugar de sobre sus emociones. Tenía toda la intención de escribir sobre el troll, de verdad que sí.

"Merlin…" la voz de su madre sonaba mucho más cerca ahora, y se giró para verla en la puerta, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

_¿Qué ocurre?_ Merlin quiso preguntar, pero mientras abría la boca, se encontró con que las palabras no salían.

Afortunadamente, no las necesitó, porque un segundo después, su madre se hizo a un lado para revelar a Morgana, con su largo pelo negro volando tras ella, su vestido azul oscuro haciéndola parecer tan fría como el invierno de afuera y aún así tan bienvenida como cualquier visión.

"Morgana," dijo Merlin, alzándose en sus pies, y antes de darse cuenta Morgana estaba en sus brazos y se estaban abrazando. Y Merlin trató de no imaginarse que era a Arthur a quien abrazaba en su lugar, trató de no desear que estuviera ahí, pero se encontró con que no podía.

Probablemente estuvieron abrazados más de lo que se consideraría correcto, pero a Merlin no le importaba. Prolongaría este momento para siempre, porque estaba asustado de lo que pasaría cuando terminara.

Se alejaron mientras el agarre de Morgana se aflojaba, Merlin vio que su madre se había ido y cerrado la puerta tras de ella. Si hubiese sido más consciente, se habría preguntado porque ella no tendría preocupaciones de dejar a su hijo de 20 años solo en su habitación con una mujer soltera, pero mientras estaban así, su mente estaba llena con _Oh no, por favor, no ahora_, y todas las variaciones de eso.

Sólo entonces notó que Morgana estaba sosteniendo tres cartas selladas en la mano, y que estaba sonriendo.

"Fueron entregadas en nuestra casa, junto con las nuestras," dijo, estirándole la mano hacia él, y vio las palabras MERLIN EMRYS escritas en el sobre y sintió su corazón dispararse.

"¿Por qué…" quería preguntarle tantas cosas. ¿Por qué no me las enviaron a mí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no han llegado hasta ahora?

Afortunadamente Morgana parecía estar teniendo uno de sus proféticos días. Mientras Merlin no se movía para coger las cartas ella se las puso en la mano, manteniéndoselas y llevándolo hasta su estrecha cama en la esquina de la habitación, dónde se colocó delicadamente en el borde.

"Llegaron al mismo tiempo. Debe haber habido algún problema a lo largo del camino con el correo," dijo, tirando de la mano de Merlin hasta que él finalmente se sentó pesadamente junto a ella. "Padre quería mandarlas a Oxford, para que estuvieran allí cuando llegaras. Yo protesté, diciendo que merecías tenerlas en seguida. No discutió, Merlin," añadió, mirándole implorante mientras pensaba que era de hecho algo importante. Lo que fuera que estaba perdido en él, su mente ya estaba dentro de esos sobres.

"Yo…gracias," se recompuso lo suficiente para decir, forzando sus ojos para mirarla y no a dónde sus manos aún estaban unidas en las cartas.

"Aunque, esa no es la única razón por las que te las he traído," añadió Morgana, mordiéndose el labio, pareciendo repentinamente tímida. Merlin tuvo un breve momento de consciente pánico de que ella pudiese haber confundido totalmente su amistad, antes de que se explicara, "Arthur no te mandó estas cartas a Oxford. Creo… quiero decir, he escuchado rumores, claro, de que todo el correo enviado a las universidades está siendo monitoreado. Quizás… quizás esperaba que enviando estás a una hacienda privada, la suya propia nada menos, sería más seguro."

¿Más seguro? Frunció el ceño Merlin, incapaz de mantener sus ojos fuera de los sobre un segundo más. ¿Qué podrían contener que necesitaran mantenerse seguras?

"No soy un espía," dijo automáticamente, sintiéndose tonto al decirlo en voz alta.

Se sintió aún más tonto cuando Morgana se rió, quitando sus manos de las suyas sólo para palmear sus mejillas como a un niño. "Sé que no eres un espía, bobo." Cuando él la siguió mirando perplejo su sonrisa se descolorió ligeramente, pero estaba claro el buen humor que sentía al tener pruebas sólidas de las recientes actividades de su hermano (y que estaba vivo para hacer esas actividades sobre todo) no la dejaría fácilmente. "Sólo… lee las cartas, Merlin. Y obtén consuelo de ellas."

Ella empezó a levantarse y Merlin se levantó con ella, siguiéndola hasta la puerta en silencio, de repente no quería que se fuera, ella era, después de todo, lo más cercano que estaba de Arthur (aparte de esas cartas, claro).

"¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?" soltó, y ella se giró, arqueando una elegante ceja en un gesto tan parecido a Arthur que casi quiso besarla.

"Merlin," dijo Morgana, poniendo las manos en sus hombros, "Me temo que te veré mucho en mi vida, acabaremos hartos el uno del otro." Con eso, le besó la mejilla gentilmente, guiñándole un ojo, y salió por la puerta mientras él le despedía con la mano.

Como todas las otras mujeres que Merlin conocía, Morgana era ciertamente un enigma que nunca entendería.

Pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Volvió a mirar a su cama, donde las tres cartas estaban en una pulcra pila, esperando por él.

Se aproximó a ella tímidamente, sabiendo que lo que fuera que contuvieran, eso era todo –lo que iba a conseguir, hasta Dios sabe cuando.

Oh, como le gustaría rasgarlas todas. Pero no debía. Por primera vez en meses, tenía una nueva parte de Arthur, y después del infierno que había superado sin ninguna palabra, sabía que debía al menos saborearlas esta vez.

Cogió la carta de arriba, que estaba fechada en noviembre 1944. Esta era la primera. Podía permitirse eso, ahora. Había esperado demasiado.

_Querido Merlin,_

_¡Tú, un sirviente! Tuve que dejar mi bolígrafo hasta parar de reír. Oh, Merlin, tú que ni siquiera eres capaz de doblar tus propios calcetines. Y el dragón, atrapado bajo el castillo. Sólo tú podrías crear algo tan maravilloso. Así que tenemos un Destino, ¿es así? Debo mirar más allá para aprender más sobre esto._

_Espero que esta carta te llegue a tiempo. La he mandado a casa de Padre, mandándola junto a la suya y la de Morgana. No confío mucho en el servicio postal, y creo que tú tampoco deberías. Aunque no es que me escuches alguna vez._

_Percy, Gwaine y yo hemos estado hasta tarde en los barracones últimamente, hablando sobre casa. Somos los únicos que no tenemos enamoradas, y cosas así que nos unan, aunque Gwaine me sugirió el otro día que hablo tanto de ti ¡que podrías muy bien ser mi enamorado! ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Ridículo. Reímos durante mucho tiempo, como puedes imaginar._

Merlin se detuvo, con el ceño fruncido. Realmente no podía imaginarse riéndose ante tal cosa, y se preguntaba si Arthur realmente lo hizo.

_Reímos mucho juntos, Percy, Gwaine y yo. Lo cual es bueno. Es bueno reír. Incluso si preferiría estar riendo contigo._

_¿No da eso algo que pensar, cómo aquí está Lance besando la fotografía de su prometida cada noche antes de irse a dormir, y Leon está siempre hablándonos sobre su ardiente chica nórdica con la que planea casarse… y aquí estoy yo, no deseando más compañía que la tuya?_

_Esperaré ansioso la continuación de tu historia, Merlin. Los Caballeros – que nos estamos poniendo de moda, gracias a ti – están muy curiosos de oír la historia, también. Puede que haya leído partes de ella en voz alta, lo que espero que no te importe. E incluso si te importa un poco, espero que me perdones, porque me ha dado mucho consuelo y esperaba poder compartir ese consuelo. En este lugar, cada pedazo ayuda._

_Debo terminar esta carta ahora antes de empezar a escribir todos los errantes pensamientos que sería mejor no dejar escritos. Este es realmente el mejor día que he tenido en semanas, y tu carta tiene gran culpa de ello. Sólo espero que mi carta pueda hacer lo mismo por ti._

_-Todo mi-_

_Tuyo,_

_Arthur_

Merlin se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano mientras terminaba la carta, sintiendo algo en su interior explotar y romperse, y simultáneamente como si estuvieran tejiéndose juntos y volviéndose entero.

Descubrió que quería que Arthur siguiera escribiendo, y quizás contara algunos de esos pensamientos errantes…

Arthur había estado hablando sobre Merlin con sus compañeros soldados –no, sus Caballeros. ¿Podría ser que Arthur hubiese estado pensando en Merlin tanto como Merlin había estado pensando en él?

Era fácil sentarse en su vieja cama, mirando el desteñido papel pintado y la floreada colcha, e imaginar que era verdad. Para olvidar la realidad de la guerra, y las normas del mundo, por un simple momento y se permitió creer que esas cartas contenían la verdad que siempre necesitó.

Tan entusiasmado estaba, que no se detuvo antes de abrir la siguiente carta.

Y entonces, casi inmediatamente, deseó no haberlo hecho.

_Querido Merlin,_

_Me es extraño escribirte esto, porque tú ni siquiera lo conociste, así que no puedes lamentarlo como yo. Y aún así, fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé en decírselo._

_Anoche, nuestro líder de escuadrilla nos mandó a una patrulla. No puedo dar detalles, claro, pero puedo decirte que era completamente rutinal. Y me avergüenza admitir que algunos de nosotros no estábamos tan vigilantes como deberíamos. (Al menos este es el pensamiento que sigue obsesionándome.) Sufrimos una emboscada, y fue la experiencia más agotadora de mi vida, no puedo siquiera explicártela, y de algún modo no quiero hacerlo._

_Cualquiera que te diga que la guerra es gloriosa, Merlin… hazme un favor y pégale en la cara._

_Conseguimos volver, por algún ridículo milagro, pero no sin sustanciosas heridas – yo sufrí sólo unos pocos cortes y rasguños, pero me temo que uno de nuestro equipo no tuvo tanta suerte._

_Elyan Smith era el que dirigía la marcha y andaba el primero en la línea. Fue el que cayó en la emboscada, desencadenando una granada que voló la mitad de su pierna. el sangrado era muy severo, suplicó y nos pidió que se la quitáramos, pero no pudimos hacer otra cosa que llevarlo al campamento. Los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron, pero en menos de una hora estaba muerto._

_Quiero ir a casa, Merlin. Sé que debería estar diciéndote que estoy bien, y no te preocupes, y lo siento mucho, por no poder ofrecerte mi consuelo. Quizás mañana cuando el sol haya salido y el cuerpo de Elyan haya sido enviado a casa, mire de nuevo esta carta y me retracte, pero necesito que alguien, no, necesito que tú sepas como me siento, en este momento. Porque puede que el sol no salga mañana._

_Te necesito. Supongo que las necesidades se deben decir, sólo por si no tengo otra oportunidad._

_Con Amor,_

_Arthur_

Era doloroso. Era el peor tipo de dolor, y Merlin no sabía como hacerlo parar. Y la culpa, que vino también, al saber que el dolor que él sentía, no era más que una fracción del dolor de Arthur. Se sentía culpable por la gratitud que no pudo evitar sentir que Arthur compartía esa parte de la guerra con él. La parte que no podía ser explicada, y probablemente no debería ser compartida. Y aún Arthur necesitó decírselo, ¿y qué podía hacer Merlin más que permitírselo? Esto podría ayudarle a mantenerse fuerte. Esto podría ayudarle a continuar luchando.

Aunque, prácticamente, Merlin se sentía culpable porque se sentía desesperadamente aliviado de que Arthur no estuviese andando al inicio de la línea. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta, que podría permitir poner a Arthur por encima de cualquiera de esos extraños?

¿Haría el Merlin de su historia lo mismo? Se preguntó, su mente brillando con la cueva y el troll. ¿Hubiese mandado ese Merlin a Elyan primero, si eso significaba mantener a Arthur a salvo?

Sacudió la cabeza. Esto era el mundo real, y no el momento de historias.

Merlin no podía siquiera centrarse en el final de la carta de Arthur, no podía alegarse de que _Con Amor_ hubiera reemplazado _Tuyo_. Rehusando preguntarse si eso había sido un error, o si…

No, no se lo podía preguntar. No lo haría.

Todo lo que quería era que se acabara esta guerra, que Arthur volviera a casa. Que esta pesadilla terminara, incluso aunque se preguntara si esto realmente terminaría para cualquier hombre o mujer que sobreviviera. Algunas veces, cuando Merlin se preocupaba en algo más que en Arthur, se preguntaba si Bretaña se curaría realmente alguna vez.

'mantén la calma y continúa,' esa era la forma de los británicos. Sólo ignorar, y pretender, y mantener el status quo. ¿Pero durante cuánto tiempo podrían seguir haciendo eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que las universidades cerraran, cuánto hasta que los alemanes dejaran todas sus ciudades en ruinas? ¿Cuánto hasta que no quedara nada por lo que continuar?

Temió abrir la última carta, que estaba marcada sólo hacía una semana. Pero sabía que debía. Tenía que hacerlo.

_Querido Merlin,_

_Me temo que mis cartas no estén llegando hasta ti. Pero quizás, si no lo hacen, es lo mejor. No puedo negar que estos últimos meses han sido duros, más duro de lo que estaba preparado. Me temo que en mi infancia fui muy protegido. No estaba preparado para esto._

_Pero esta es mi vida ahora, y todo lo que puedo hacer –todo lo que podemos hacer – es seguir luchando, cada día que nos den para luchar._

_Nuestro escuadrón ha sido trasladado; ya no estamos más en Austria, y nos han dicho que lo más seguro es no revelar nuestra nueva localización en nuestra correspondencia. Si escribes, puedes enviarlo a la dirección anterior, y harán todo lo que puedan para hacernos llegar el correo._

_Hemos perdido a muchos miembros de nuestro equipo, incluyendo a nuestro líder de escuadrilla. Trajeron uno nuevo, pero sólo duró una semana. Entonces me eligieron para ponerme en su lugar, lo cual es inesperado, pero es un cargo que me tomo muy seriamente. No perderé más hombres, al menos no sin… bueno, estoy seguro de que entiendes mi posición._

_Cuando dejé Inglaterra, hace una vida, recuerdo haber pensado 'Vale, acabemos con esta guerra y volvamos a casa.'_

_Ahora, veo lo ingenuo que fui. Era un crío, que aún creía que tenía una vida que no era esta._

_Me siento avergonzado de las cartas que te he enviado en los últimos meses, porque no ha sido justo para ti. No quiero que tú, ninguno de vosotros se siente, esperando y confiando en mi regreso. Quiero que creas en Bretaña, en la nación por la que estamos peleando para proteger, y quiero que celebres sus victorias. Pero no quiero que esperes. Por favor no._

_Arthur_

_P.D. recibí la segunda parte de tu historia, y esta segura guardada con la primera._

_Tienes un verdadero don, Merlin. Lo que sea que hagas en la vida, úsalo._

De todas las cartas que Arthur le había mandado en el pasado, esta fue la más difícil de leer. Después de terminarla, Merlin no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar las letras, sin verlas. No sentía más emoción que la desesperanza, y sonaba como que Arthur tampoco la sentía. Bueno, la desesperanza y la valentía, porque este era, después de todo, todavía Arthur.

El valiente Arthur, el cual Merlin sabía de hecho que no esperaba volver a casa. Trataba de decir adiós.

"Que te jodan," escupió Merlin, llenándose de una inesperada rabia. "Ni te atrevas."

Miró hacia su escritorio, dónde la tercera parte de la historia esperaba a ser terminada, entonces de nuevo a la carta de su mano. Los tonos en las cartas de Arthur habían cambiado tan drásticamente, y sólo le recordó cuán rápido las cosas podían cambiar. Cuánto había cambiado Arthur. Si volvía a casa, ¿Merlin sería capaz de reconocerlo?

La primera carta estaba tirada en la cama, desechada cuando rasgó la segunda.

_Aquí estoy yo, no deseando más compañía que la tuya_, había escrito Arthur.

E incluso en la segunda carta, cuando Arthur había estado embargado por la pena, había dicho,_ te necesito._

No había poder en el mundo, ni siquiera el mismo Arthur, que pudiera hacer a Merlin girarse ante eso.

Se plantó sobre sus pies, colocando las cartas en una perfecta pila – la primera carta arriba – y regresó a su escritorio. Le preocupaba que la historia se estuviera volviendo muy sensiblera, y ahora sabía que tenía razón. Era el momento de un cambio de ritmo.

_Un fuerte ¡ROAR! Desde el interior de la profundidad de la cueva incitó a los Caballeros y a Merlin a la acción, y corrieron tras su príncipe para encontrarle ya luchando contra la bestia, la espada danzando majestuosamente a través del aire mientras el troll pateaba y se enfurecía. Era feo como una roca, tonto como una roca, y desafortunadamente también de piel dura como una roca, pero afortunadamente Arthur conocía sus puntos débiles – las extremidades y la parte trasera de sus rodillas – y fue capaz de cazarlo por su cuenta antes de que los Caballeros pudieran hacer algo más que sacar sus espadas._

_Incluso Merlin estaba impresionado, y se lo dijo rápidamente a su príncipe. 'Aunque deberías haber dejado a los Caballeros ayudarte,' añadió más tarde a su lado, mientra ayudaba a Arthur a salir de su pesada armadura. 'Trabajáis mejor como equipo.'_

_Arthur suspiró pesadamente. 'Lo sé,' confesó. 'Pero ellos son mis hombres. Preferiría mantenerlos a salvo. A todos mis hombres,' añadió, encontrándose con los ojos de Merlin. Y por un momento, Merlin divisó a un hombre que algún día podría sostener el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros._

_Merlin sólo esperaba que no tuviera que soportarlo solo._

**Marzo, 1945**

Su nombre era Sally Hope Francis, y era estudiante en la escuela St Hilda en Oxford, que resulta que compartía un seminario de Literatura Inglesa con él por que el profesor Kilgarrah era muy progresista.

Merlin había notado su vivaz y brillante pelo rojo el primer día de clases, e incluso le había soltado un cumplido al respecto –y esa fue, quizás la razón de su persistente atención desde entonces.

"¿Qué estás escribiendo?" le preguntó ahora, acercándose en la biblioteca e ignorando la mortal mirada de la señora Monmouth, la vieja bibliotecaria.

Merlin trató de tapar el papel con su mano, pero demasiado tarde – Sally Hope Francis tenía unos reflejos tan rápidos como su humor.

"¡Oh!" exclamó con alegría, sus ojos marrones iluminados mientras ella acercaba el papel y lo mantenía con cuidado bajo la luz, "¿es un historia?"

Pese a no haber escuchado nada de Arthur desde su última carta de Navidad, Merlin había continuado trabajando en el siguiente parte del cuento artúrico. Sin embargo, había estado teniendo problemas para decidir dónde llevar su próxima historia. Su cerebro parecía estar haciendo un terrible trabajo en el que veía a Morgana volviéndose al lado oscuro y con el tiempo traicionando a su reino, y a Arthur casándose con la Reina Guinevere como hacía en las leyendas… pero dudó en poner eso en el papel. Después de todo, ¿qué conseguiría eso? Esta no era esa historia, esta era su historia, de ellos, y una que escribió solo para Arthur.

El claramente no la escribió para Sally Hope Francis.

"Eh, sí," admitió, tratando de recuperarla, pero ella la mantenía fuera de su alcance. "Y es privada."

"Oh, ¡incluso mejor!" rió. "el Rey Arthur y Merlin, porque claro. Debes sentirte ciertamente afine a estas leyendas. Yo siempre me he imaginado a mí misma un poco como Guinevere, ¿crees que me parezco a ella?" preguntó, dando un pequeño y ridículo giro como si estuviera mostrando un vestido de fiesta, no un simple uniforme de colegio.

"No," dijo automáticamente, sin percatarse de que había hablado en voz alta hasta que Sally abruptamente dejó de mirar y parpadeó, luciendo ligeramente ofendida. "Eh, quiero decir," dijo rápidamente, "no es que no seas… es sólo que Gwen era… Guinevere…" intentó, repentinamente no seguro de por qué intentaba explicar el parentesco físico de un personaje mítico (que ni siquiera se había molestado en trabajar en su propia historia).

Pero fuera como fuera Guinevere, no podía evitar sentir la clara confianza de que no se parecía en nada a Sally.

El siguiente "Oh" de Sally fue más apagado, y fue seguida de un aún más apagado, "…¿así que no crees que soy bonita?"

El sentimiento que vino a Merlin entonces mejor podía describirse como el sentimiento de un ciervo cuando se da cuenta de que se aproximan luces que no son mágicas bolas de soles.

"Eh," dijo, y lo dejó ahí.

No era que no fuera bonita. Incluso en la tenue luz de la biblioteca, su pelo brillaba y casi resplandecía, y su piel era limpia y brillante y llena de pecas, lo cual era agradable.

Pero para Merlin, el hecho de que una chica fuera bonita nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Era algo que a veces había considerado que sería un problema, cuando acabara la universidad y se esperara que buscara una esposa. Pero eso parecía tan lejano, un problema hipotético, y nunca se permitía pensar mucho sobre ello.

Aunque ahora que ella estaba aquí, frente a él, esperando por su respuesta, tuvo un segundo para pensar si el hecho de que Sally fuera bonita (y claramente no lo encontrara repulsivo, tampoco) _podía_ ser suficiente.

Podía decir, _Sí, Creo que eres preciosa_. No sería ni siquiera una mentira. Ella sonreiría ampliamente, con felicidad, y puede que le invitara a té en los jardines. Podrían hablar sobre sus libros favoritos, reír y bromear y escapar de la espantosa realidad del tiempo en el que vivían sólo por un momento, y sí, quizás podía ser suficiente.

Merlin pensó en Arthur, y _no quiero que esperes_.

Sally se mordió el labio, y sus ojos parecían al precipicio de las lágrimas. Sería tan fácil, darle algo de júbilo en este horrible, y oscuro tiempo.

Pero entonces pensó en Arthur de nuevo, y _te necesito_. Y supo entonces, que Sally Hope Francis nunca sería suficiente.

Sobrecogido por la realización, Merlin cerró los ojos, su mano yendo a descansar al puente de su nariz.

"Lo siento," susurró, y hubo silencio.

El silencio se alargó.

No abrió los ojos hasta que escuchó su falda rotar y sus rápidos pasos fuera de la biblioteca. Parpadeó hacia la puerta cerrada de golpe tras ella, y muchos estudiantes le sisearon desde sus respectivas cabinas.

Cuando finalmente miró, se encontró que la página que había cogido volvía a estar en el escritorio, afortunadamente intacta salvo por una mancha húmeda, que tapada parcialmente la última palabra del párrafo:

_Arthur y Merlin nunca dirían las palabras en voz alta, por supuesto, pero no necesitaban hacerlo. Para algunos no hace falta decir las palabras del corazón._

"Lo siento," repitió Merlin en un susurró, aunque no estaba seguro si era una disculpa para Sally, Arthur, o él mismo.

_Querido Arthur,_

_Me he permitido ignorar tu torpe intento de decirme que viva mi vida. Lo he intentado, era aburrida sin ti._

_Será mejor que estés en buena forma cuando te vea para así poder pegarte en algún lugar doloroso sin tener que sentirme culpable después._

_En esa alegre nota. Aquí está el resto de nuestra historia, porque sé que quieres leerlo._

Y de este modo leería la parte final de la historia de Merlin, la cual le enviaría finalmente a Arthur después de mucho tiempo, en un agotador proceso por el que todos los escritores deberían pasar; de escribir, reescribir, empezar de nuevo, y finalmente volviendo a lo que había empezado:

_'Se están divirtiendo, ¿verdad?' gruñó Merlin, dejando su carga y la de Arthur a un lado de la ladera mientras el joven Rey seguía dando zancadas, alcanzando la cima de la colina y girándose con una sonrisa hacia Merlin._

_"¡Ahora sí!" respondió Arthur, y Merlin tuvo que reírse entre dientes mientras susurraba un hechizo para parcialmente aligerar su carga._

_Arthur había sido Rey por menos de un año, pero ya se notaban los cambios del régimen tirano de Uther. La magia aún estaba prohibida, pero los usuarios no eran perseguidos tan severamente como antes, y cuando eran cogidos, Arthur tendía a ser indulgente con sus sentencias._

_Y aún así, Merlin no le había confesado su secreto. No es que tuviera miedo de ser perseguido, porque sabía que la justicia de Arthur se extendería hasta él. Temía que, una vez Arthur lo descubriera, cambiara todo entre ellos._

_En el peor caso, Arthur mandaría a Merlin lejos. Merlin sabía que no sobreviviría a tal separación, y no podía siquiera pensar en ello._

_Pero incluso si Arthur lo mantenía su lado, Merlin sabía que las cosas podían ser diferentes. Merlin había tenido todas las razones correctas para mantener su magia como un secreto, pero aún así había mentido. Había ocultado algo importante sobre sí mismo, algo que le hacía quien era, y aunque sabía que Arthur le valoraba gratamente, no podía estar seguro de que Arthur valorara esa parte de él también._

_Desesperadamente quería que Arthur supiera. Quería el acepto de Arthur, su perdón, y entendimiento. No quería que hubiera secretos entre ellos. Y aún, Merlin no quería arriesgar la amistad que tenían, porque era demasiado querida para perderla._

_Así que cuanto más intentaba mantenerse en calma, y ¿seguir adelante? Ser lo que Arthur necesitaba, cuando Arthur lo necesitaba._

_Y justo ahora, Arthur necesitaba una mula de carga, así que eso era lo que Merlin sería._

_'¡Vamos, Merlin!' llamó Arthur feliz, y Merlin enojado hizo su camino hasta la cima. Finalmente alcanzó el lado de Arthur y lanzó los paquetes a un lado para poder ponerse recto, encontrándose su indulgente sonrisa con la amplia sonrisa de Arthur._

_'Decidme, Sire, ¿para que me ha traído todo este camino?' preguntó Merlin._

_En lugar de decirle, Arthur puso sus manos en los hombros de Merlin y le giró, para que estuviera de frente al borde del precipicio. Tan lejos como podían ver sus ojos había tierras; campos, bosques y montañas en la distancia, el mar desapareciendo en el Oeste y más tierras y montañas en el Este._

_'Este es nuestro reino,' exclamó Arthur. 'Esto es Albion, Merlin. Esto es por lo que hemos luchado.'_

_Y sonó tan feliz en ese momento, tan dispuesto a compartir su vida con Merlin. Fue como un dique roto, y era ahora o nunca._

_'Arthur,' susurró Merlin, girándose a su Rey. 'Arthur, tengo magia.'_

_…_

_No pensarías honestamente que te daría el final, ¿verdad? Te lo prometí, siempre habrá más por llegar._

_De hecho, ni siquiera yo mismo conozco el final, después de todo, es el turno del Rey Arthur. Así que deberías darte prisa y volver a casa y decírmelo tú mismo._

_Con Amor,_

_Merlin_

Merlin agonizó con las palabras durante mucho tiempo. Consideró cambiar la revelación, consideró añadir al dragón y los Caballeros, quizás que la magia de Merlin fuera revelada en una escena dramática que le envolviera heroicamente salvando a Arthur.

Pero ahora, Merlin sabía que esta historia no trataba sobre magia en lo absoluto.

Era criminal, la forma en que se sentía. Era vergonzosa, estaba mal; nadie hablaba sobre eso, pero todo el mundo lo sabía. Y aún así… aún así, ¿cómo podía ser el amor una vergüenza?

Así que la envió como estaba, y huyó del buzón como si de algún modo lo absolviera de la culpa por las palabras que la carta contenía.

**Mayo, 1945**

"Ayer por la mañana, a las 2:41, en el Cuartel General de Eisenhower, el General Joel, el representante del Alto Comando Alemán y el Gran Almirante Doenitz, el designado Cabeza del estado Alemán, firmaron la rendición incondicional de las tropas de tierra, mar y aire en Europa bajo las Extraordinarias Fuerzas Aliadas, y, simultáneamente, al Alto Mando Soviético…"

Merlin se paró en medio de la multitud de estudiantes colocados alrededor de la radio de la sala común, estupefacto como el resto por el inconcebible mensaje que Winston Churchill parecía transmitir:

La guerra se había terminado.

"¡Hemos ganado!" exclamó un chico de repente, rompiendo el silencio, y tomó un simple segundo antes de que la habitación explotara en vítores, gritos, risas, júbilo y más "¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado!".

El primer instinto de Merlin fue llamar a su madre, hasta que recordó que había sido evacuada el último mes, y estaría en el campo con su tío Gaius, quién no tenía teléfono.

Sintió la euforia extenderse por él, el potente orgullo, la incredulidad y el puro júbilo de saber que realmente lo habían hecho, finalmente habían vencido a los Nazis y traído paz a Europa.

Era casi posible dejar que esa esperanza lo consumiera, no dejar que el hecho de no haber oído de Arthur desde antes de Año Nuevo le preocupara en ese momento. Casi.

En horas oscuras, Merlin había imaginado este momento, y preguntado si realmente sería capaz de disfrutarlo si Arthur hubiera caído. Le gustaría saber, sólo saber, pero ahora se alegraba de no hacerlo. De este modo, tan terrible como parecía, podía permitirse un atisbo de esperanza de que Arthur estaba bien, que de algún modo estaba escuchando esto también, que podría volver a casa junto al resto de los chicos de Bretaña.

Celebró con el resto de su casa ese día, y se les unió en canciones, y sintió un indescriptible alivio de que los tiranos habían sido derrotados.

Pero esa noche, cuando cayó en su cama, ya no podía recordar la cara de Arthur y lloró por primera vez en meses, sintiéndose repentinamente seguro de que este era el final, que esta había sido la fecha límite, que si Arthur no les había mandado un mensaje a ninguno de ellos en este momento, era porque ya había muerto.

Pasaron tres días hasta que la celebración decayó, y entonces los estudiantes fueron mandados a casa.

El decano y los profesores no estaban contentos por ello, por supuesto, ansiosos por ponerlos derechos ante todo eso, pero no tuvieron más remedio cuando centenas de estudiantes abandonaron sus residencias para viajar a casa por su propia cuenta, tanto para ayudar a sus familiar a recuperarse ahora que el futuro de Bretaña era finalmente brillante, como para encontrarse con sus padres, hermanos, maridos y enamorados cuando hicieran su camino de triunfante regreso.

Merlin no tenía una casa a la que ir, mientras su madre siguiera en el campo con Gaius. Y el ser el único estudiante que se quedaba en la universidad, sorprendió a su profesor cuando le detuvo por la calle principal.

"¿Señor Emrys?" bramó Kilgarrah, con su bata negra flotando tras él mientras se apresuraba hasta él. "¿Aún no se ha marchado? Supuse que sería uno de los primeros en marcharse."

Merlin se encogió de hombros. "Mi madre está a salvo, y tanto como sé, nuestra casa no ha sido dañada. No tengo ninguna razón para irme."

El profesor Kilgarrah guardó silencio mientras caminaba a su lado, y cuando Merlin le miró, vio que el mayor estaba ceñudo bajo su bigote.

"Ummm," dijo Kilgarrah, "perdóneme si interrumpo en un tema doloroso, pero le recuerdo muy entusiasmado sobre la vuelta de un amigo suyo ¿el último año? ¿Acaso él ha…?" se detuvo, de la manera en que la gente suele hacerlo cuando habla sobre soldados.

"No lo sé," dijo Merlin, sintiéndose demacrado mientras decía las palabras. "Yo sólo, no lo sé."

"Oh, vamos, chico," dijo Kilgarrah bruscamente, y Merlin se giró sorprendido ante su tono. "Seguro que lo sabes."

Merlin se preparó para contestar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, el reloj del pueblo golpeó una vez y Kilgarrah saltó, con sus apagados ojos azules abiertos.

"¡Vaya!, tengo que marcharme. No olvides ese ensayo sobre los rituales de los Druidas, Merlin, ¡una pequeña guerra no puede parar el mundo!"

Y con eso se fue, rápidamente desapareció calle debajo de una forma extremadamente veloz para alguien de su edad, murmurando algo que sonaba como, _ciertamente nunca ha hecho esto antes._

Merlin fue dejado solo atrás, no sintiéndose más sabio de lo que se sentía antes. Era la segunda vez que alguien le decía algo como eso sobre Arthur. ¿Pero como podían ellos saberlo? ¿Cómo podía saber nadie nada?

La verdad de eso fue que Merlin sintió como parte de su ser era destripada fuera de su pecho y quedaba como una concha vacía, caminando por el mundo como si no perteneciera más a él.

Cuando Arthur había sido enviado a las líneas del frente, había sido devastador – pero Merlin había tenido las cartas para ver más allá, y el terco alivio sobre el regreso final de Arthur.

Ahora la guerra había terminado, y no tenía nada. Nada más que un gran sentimiento de paz y felicidad para todos menos para él, lo que sabía que era más que suficiente –pues mucha gente había sufrido pérdidas de amados, después de todo.

Pero él era egoísta, cuando se venía abajo; egoísta por no querer nada más en el mundo que Arthur estuviera en casa y a salvo, y egoísta en su deseo por dar su propia vida a cambio de traer a Arthur de vuelta – y desesperado por el conocimiento de no poder hacerlo.

Tan perdido en sus destructivos pensamientos estaba que no vio el brillante descapotable negro aparcado enfrente de la entrada de la residencia; no vio la mirada que le dirigió el portero cuando la atravesó. Tan determinado estaba en llegar a su habitación, su cama y su soledad, tirando del manillar y encontrándosela abierta. No pensó en nada de eso.

Cuando se encontró a Morgana de pie en su habitación, su espalda hacia él mientras miraba la ventana, su corazón de desplomó, porque pensó saber porque estaba ella exactamente aquí.

"Ha muerto," dijo él en el silencio, y Morgana se sobresaltó y se giró, al no haberlo escuchado entrar. Cuando se giró, las lágrimas en sus ojos parecieron confirmar sus peores miedos y por un largo momento se encontró perdido –pero entonces ella sonrió.

"No, Merlin," dijo, con voz rota, y por una vez no intentó mantener su normal pose elegante. "Ha vuelto a casa."

"Él…" se congeló Merlin, incrédulo. "¿Está vivo?" susurró.

Morgana simplemente asintió, demasiado sobrecogida para hablar, y Merlin se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta toparse con la jamba de la puerta, dejando que lo mantuviera mientras se paraba, perplejo e incapaz de creer en las palabras.

_Ha vuelto a casa._

_¿No me lo dijo?_

La cabeza de Merlin se alzó. "¿Está bien? Morgana, ¿está herido?"

Morgana sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas. "No, no, está bien. Sus dos brazos y piernas, todos sus dedos. Pelo más corto creo, pero le sienta bien."

Merlin habría reído, habría llorado –estaba más feliz de lo que había estado nunca, ¡Arthur está vivo!¡Arthur está bien! Su cerebro gritaba.

_Y aún así._

_No me lo dijo._

"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Merlin, y la sonrisa de Morgana se congeló, sólo durante un segundo, pero el suficiente para que el estómago de Merlin se contrajera.

"Está en casa," contestó, y juzgando por el tono de su voz, ella se dio cuenta entonces de lo que eso significaba.

"¿Sabe él que estás aquí?" preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Y la pequeña sacudida, casi imperceptible de la cabeza de Morgana sólo confirmó sus sospechas.

_Él no quería que lo supiera._

Morgana dio un paso hacia él, entonces pareció pensárselo mejor, parándose incómodamente en medio de la habitación.

"Llegó anoche," dijo quedamente, el entusiasmo inicial al darle la noticia a Merlin desvaneciéndose un poco antes de mirar a Merlin. "Estoy segura de que te quiere en casa. Por eso estoy aquí, para llevarte a casa."

La forma en que ella dijo casa… como si pensara que Merlin pertenecía ahí, pertenecía a sus vidas. Fue casi suficiente para mitigar sus preocupaciones –pero que Morgana le quisiera ahí no significaba que Arthur también lo hiciera.

¿No le había dicho Arthur, después de todo, que siguiera adelante? ¿Y no había sido esa su última carta, aún cuando Merlin le había enviado muchas cartas con pedazos de la historia desde entonces?

Y aún así…¿no era Merlin su amigo? ¿No era, en última instancia, su deber asegurarse de que Arthur estaba bien? ¿De verlo con sus propios ojos? Después de un año de espera, ¿No era…No estaría eso bien? No había nada vergonzoso o malo en eso.

"Merlin," dijo gentilmente Morgana, despertándolo de su ensimismamiento y dando unos pasos más hacia él, "Querrá verte. Sabes que lo hará. No le culpes por no decírtelo; tampoco nos dijo a nosotros que volvía a casa, simplemente recibimos un telegrama ayer por la mañana. ¡Puedes imaginar nuestra sorpresa! Pero yo quería venir a por ti, por favor, ven conmigo."

Y mientras ella le miraba tan implorante, creyendo claramente en lo que decía…. Y Arthur estaba ahí, en la casa, en casa, a salvo – Merlin no podía creerlo. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba saberlo.

"De acuerdo," exhaló, sintiéndose extraño como si su corazón saltara y se desplomara al mismo tiempo. "Dame diez minutos."

Tardó cinco, y entonces ya estaban en la carretera. Merlin sentado en el asiento del copiloto del coche de Morgana, tratando de distraerse y no pensar en Arthur. Sobre el hecho de que estaba vivo, de que estaba en casa, que en una simple hora estarían cara a cara después de casi un año sin verse… que Arthur podía haber leído todo lo que Merlin no había dicho en sus cartas, y ahora estuviera horriblemente disgustado.

Pero quizás Arthur no era tan perspicaz; quizás sólo había leído una historia sobre magos y dragones, y podrían volver a su amistad.

Merlin no era tan ingenuo para pensar que la guerra no había cambiado a Arthur, quizás irreparablemente. Pero también sabía que si Arthur le dejaba, él estaría ahí, en cualquier cabida, para ayudarle. No sabía que haría si Arthur le echaba.

"Merlin," dijo Morgana de repente, "sabes que siempre serás bienvenido en casa, ¿verdad? No importa…" se detuvo, y cuando él la miró la vio ceñuda ante la carretera. "¿No importa lo que pase?"

No por primera vez, Merlin se preguntó cuanto sabría ella, o sospecharía, sobre sus sentimientos por su hermano. Pero extrañamente, en ese momento, no sintió miedo o vergüenza. Sólo una extraña aceptación de sí mismo, de la realidad de lo que era. Fue en ese momento, que decidió hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos. Lo que fuera que Arthur dijera o hiciera… eso era casi secundario. Esto trataba sobre Arthur volviendo a casa y recuperándose, después de todo, no sobre Merlin.

Pero aún así, Merlin sintió un profundo sentimiento de gratitud hacia Morgana en ese momento, por ser quien era. Por ver, entender y no juzgar.

"Lo sé," le sonrió, y vio como su fruncimiento se transformó en una sonrisa también. Y el pensamiento de, _No importa lo que ocurra, al menos aún te tendré a ti._

No hablaron durante el resto del camino, y Merlin trató de centrarse en su júbilo y alivio. Arthur había sobrevivido a esta miserable guerra, todos lo habían hecho, y eso era todo lo que siempre había esperado.

Una vez pararon en frente de la casa, todos los nervios de Merlin volvieron inmediatamente, casi envolviéndolo tanto que no podía dejar el coche.

"Vamos," dijo Morgana, palmeando su rodilla antes de abrir la puerta y salir. "Está esperando."

Merlin miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de Arthur instintivamente, pero parecía oscura y desierta. Tragó. "Vale. De acuerdo. Estoy bien. Vamos allá."

Cuando volvió a mirar a Morgana vio como ella intentaba esconder una sonrisa. Y mientras salía del coche ella le ofreció un brazo que él aceptó agradecidamente, sabiendo que aunque parecía que él la estaba llevando, era más bien al contrario.

"¿Qué pasa si me echa?" susurró repentinamente, urgentemente, sin importarle que esto probara todas las suposiciones de Morgana.

Pero Morgana sólo sonrió. "Entonces le patearé el culo, héroe de guerra o no."

Merlin casi comienza a reír, hasta que entendió las palabras. "Espera, ¿dijiste héroe de guerra?"

"Puede decírtelo él mismo," dijo Morgana mientras entraban en la casa.

Mientras iban avanzando, el lugar parecía desierto. Morgana dejó ir el brazo de Merlin, aunque él continuó tras ella lentamente, cuidadosamente, casi como si temiera estropear el silencio, hacia la biblioteca.

Merlin mantuvo el aliento mientras ella abría la puerta –pero fue a Uther a quien encontraron sentado dentro, solo, leyendo el periódico.

Alzó la vista cuando entraron, e hizo un doble movimiento de cabeza cuando notó a Merlin tras Morgana, hubiese sido divertido bajo otras circunstancias.

"Hola Señor Pendragon," dijo Merlin incómodamente, resistiendo la necesidad de poner las manos en los bolsillos como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

Los ojos de Uther fueron a Morgana antes de fijarse en Merlin, su expresión ilegible. "Merlin. No te ha tomado mucho." Echó una mirada a Morgana.

"Necesitaba saberlo," dijo Morgana, con un pobremente disfrazado desafío. Merlin hizo una mueca.

Uther no dijo nada por un momento, mirando a Morgana, y Merlin no quería más en ese momento que escabullirse de la casa, de vuelta al coche, y retomar una existencia más simple.

Pero entonces Uther aclaró su garganta, y crujió su periódico mientras devolvía la vista a éste. "Sí," dijo, con voz cuidadosa. "Sí, supongo que sí."

Y eso pareció ser el final de la conversación. Merlin pestañeó, no estando seguro de haber oído lo que había escuchado, pero cuando Morgana se giró, vio la victoria en sus ojos.

Empezó a andar de nuevo hacia la habitación cuando escuchó a Uther decir, sin alzar los ojos, "Creo que está en el campo. Dile que tomaremos el té a las siete en el patio."

"Eh… sí, de acuerdo. Gracias, Señor Pendragon," murmuró Merlin, sintiendo como cualquier palabra que pudiera pensar, sería terriblemente inadecuada ahora mismo.

"y ¿Morgana?" dijo Uther de nuevo, deteniéndolos a ambos en sus pasos por segunda vez. "Sé tan amable de decirle a la cocinera que prepare una porción extra para Merlin esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Yo…sí, lo haré," dijo Morgana, sonando tan estupefacta como Merlin se sentía – aunque ella lo escondía mucho mejor.

Ella lo empujó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, encontrándose con sus ojos, sus cejas tan altas que casi desaparecían en su pelo.

"Bueno," dijo después de un momento, recuperando la compostura como sólo un Pendragon podía hacer, "ya le has oído, estaré en la cocina."

Y con eso, empujo a Merlin en dirección al patio, que lo llevaría a lo campos – y a Arthur. Se giró, y ella le dio una pequeña seña antes de girarse, no lo suficientemente rápido como para esconder su sonrisa.

La vio irse, deseando que fuera con él. La amabilidad de Morgana – y especialmente la de Uther – era inesperada, y algo verdadero y maravilloso, pero justo ahora, Merlin no podía sentir alivio por la aceptación que aparentemente había encontrado.

Arthur estaba ahí fuera, y Merlin no tenía ni idea de que esperarse. No sólo en términos de sentimientos de Arthur hacia él, sino por Arthur en general. ¿Un héroe de guerra? Merlin siempre había sabido que Arthur era un líder nato, había sido siempre un gran rey en sus historias… pero la diferencia aquí fue que Merlin no estuvo a su lado durante su transformación. Se había perdido la parte de la historia en la que Arthur pasaba de ser el príncipe idiota al legendario Rey –y no tenía ni idea de que podía haberle hecho esa transformación.

Merlin respiró profundamente, aunque no pareció calmar sus nervios en absoluto, y sintió el pulso en su garganta mientras forzaba a sus piernas a moverse. Simplemente no podía quedarse ahí, tan tentador como fuera.

Caminó hacia afuera para encontrarse los campos tal y como los recordaba. La piscina limpia y clara, sólo un par de hojas flotando en la superficie. Más allá, la hierba estaba tan cortada y verde como siempre, y los árboles y setos cortados en hermosas figuras (aunque un poco artificiales para su gusto).

Este lugar no había sido tocado por la guerra en lo más mínimo, y Merlin se preguntó si era por eso por lo que Arthur estaba ahí fuera. Si necesitaba esa ancla al pasado.

Aunque no podía ver a Arthur, y Merlin pensó que podría estar en cualquier lado –podría llevarle horas encontrarle.

Y aún así, estaba bastante seguro de dónde estaría Arthur exactamente.

Mientras caminaba, recordaba todas las veces que él y Arthur había caminado o corrido por el césped juntos, echando carreras entre los árboles, arriba y debajo de la pequeña colina que estaba cruzando en ese momento, antes de llegar a su sitio favorito – el pequeño lago en el claro de los árboles del campo, que no se podía considerar un bosque pero daba la paz y tranquilidad que ellos necesitaban.

Preferían el lago a la piscina porque era más fresco, lleno de suciedad, hierba y a veces patos también, y era más divertido tirarse alrededor que simplemente nadar en un cuadrado.

Era una época de inocencia, y Merlin supo con sorprendente claridad que ahí es donde Arthur iría. Era donde Merlin soñaba que iba, después de todo, después de toda la inocencia perdida.

Y bastante seguro. Cuando Merlin salió de entre los últimos árboles y se encontró en el borde del lago, fue para ver a Arthur a sólo unos pasos de él, mirando el agua como si la traspasara.

No pareció notar la llegada de Merlin al principio, y Merlin se permitió un momento para observarle –se paraba de algún modo más recto que antes, haciéndole parecer más alto, y como Morgana había dicho, su pelo era más corto. Le había parecer más viejo, aunque en eso también intervenía el ceño fruncido. Arthur no solía fruncirlo a nunca antes de la guerra.

Estaba bronceado también, y su camisa revelaba unos músculos mucho más definidos. Merlin no se permitió observarlos demasiado, centrándose en cambio, en el rostro de Arthur, tratando de entender lo que estaba viendo. Tratando de suprimir sus sentimientos al ver a Arthur frente a él, y no parecer un tonto.

"Arthur," exhaló Merlin, su boca trabajando independientemente de su cerebro, porque no estaba preparado para romper el espejismo, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la realidad cara a cara.

Le miró, sin poder respirar, mientras Arthur se sobresaltaba, músculos tensos, girándose congelado mientras sus ojos azules (oh, Merlin había extrañado esos ojos) quedaban bloqueados y exageradamente abiertos en Merlin.

"¿Merlin?" dijo Arthur, su voz incrédula al no confiar en lo que estaba viendo.

Merlin dio un pequeño paso hacia él, mientras cada fibra de su ser le llevaba hasta Arthur; incapaz de mantenerse lejos ahora que estaba tan cerca, después de tanto tiempo.

"Bienvenido a casa," susurró, sabiendo que Arthur lo escucharía.

Vio a Arthur pestañear, su boca moviéndose como si buscara las palabras que decir, y tratando de mantener todo lo que quería decir.

_Te he echado de menos._

_Te quiero._

"Merlin," repitió Arthur, dando él mismo un pequeño paso. Entonces, como si fuera golpeado por el aturdimiento, ligeramente frunció el ceño. "Espera, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

Animado, Merlin avanzó más, disminuyendo el espacio entre ellos infinitamente.

"Morgana," dijo simplemente, mientras veía como la confusión de Arthur se volvía comprensión.

"Vale, por supuesto," dijo Arthur, sacudiendo la cabeza, aún pareciendo un poco aturdido. No todo el destrozado hombre de batalla que Merlin había esperado, aunque vio un nuevo dolor, una nueva carga, tras sus ojos. Ansiaba alcanzarle, suavizar las líneas, remendar las heridas que no podía ver.

"Arthur, yo-" empezó Merlin, pero entonces Arthur dio un paso, luego otro, y antes de darse cuenta, los brazos de Arthur estaban alrededor de él y su cabeza enterrada en su cuello, y Merlin sólo dudó un segundo antes de devolverle el abrazo, apretando a Arthur contra él tan fuerte como podía, sintiendo a Arthur hacer lo mismo. Sentía que no podía respirar, pero de la mejor manera; era Arthur, olía como Arthur, se sentía como Arthur, y por primera vez desde que Morgana lo recogió esa mañana, sintió que Arthur había vuelto verdaderamente a él.

Arthur respiró profundamente, sacudiéndose, y para ese momento lo único que podía hacer Merlin era abrazarle, respirando de Arthur y finalmente, finalmente permitiendo sentirse aliviado, la gratitud, la liberación de toda la tensión que había mantenido en el último año.

Arthur susurró algo inaudible, que casi sonó como _te he echado de menos,_ y Merlin pensó _yo también,_ pero no lo dijo, sólo por si había imaginado las palabras de Arthur.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció un año y al mismo tiempo un segundo, Arthur empezó a separarse, riendo nerviosamente mientras lo hacía.

"De acuerdo," dijo, "Bien. No me odias. Es bueno saberlo."

"¿Odiarte?" preguntó Merlin ceñudo.

Arthur se rascó la nuca, en un dolorosamente familiar gesto de torpeza. "Por no escribir. Por no decirte que volvía a casa."

"No pasa nada, de verdad," empezó a decir Merlin, mientras Arthur continuaba con "Lo siento."

Ambos dejaron de hablar, encontrando sus miradas y riendo nerviosamente.

"Aunque aún me siento como un idiota,"dijo Arthur después de una pequeña y torpe pausa.

Merlin se encogió de hombros, tratando de sonreír. "Tienes excusa. Has estado muy ocupado."

Una sombra pasó por la expresión de Arthur, sólo por un segundo, pero fue suficiente.

"Mierda, Arthur, lo siento," empezó Merlin, "no quería decir-"

Arthur alzó una mano, sacudiendo la cabeza, "Está bien, Merlin, de verdad."

"Vale," dijo Merlin. Otra pausa, más larga esta vez.

Arthur suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, una triste sonrisa en su rostro. "Ha pasado un año."

"451 días, exactamente," corrigió Merlin automáticamente, y para su alivio, Arthur soltó una carcajada.

"Claro. Y no olvides las horas."

Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y la forzada risa desapareció una vez más cuando volvieron a la realidad. Estaban ahí. Estaban vivos. Había tanto que decir que no podía ser dicho.

"No lo he hecho," dijo Merlin suavemente, y algo pareció cambiar por un momento en la expresión de Arthur. Merlin sintió su pulso acelerarse de nuevo, su garganta secarse, pero entonces lo que fuera que le pareció ver en la cara de Arthur se desvaneció, e intentó no sentirse decepcionado. Esto se suponía que era una feliz reunión. Así que ¿por qué se sentía tan triste?

Luchando por cambiar de tema, Merlin se cogió a los primero que le pasó por la mente- aunque no estaba seguro de que eso aligerara el humor. "¿Cómo están…tus hombres?" no estaba seguro de que Arthur los siguiera llamando Caballeros.

Para su alivio, la expresión de Arthur se convirtió en una sonrisa, y pareció ponerse un poco más recto cuando dijo, "todos sanos y de vuelta con sus familias."

"Imagino que Morgana no mentía cuando dijo que eras un héroe de guerra ahora," dijo Merlin, y notó con fascinación como las mejillas de Arthur se sonrojaban ligeramente con vergüenza.

"Aún sigo creyendo que todo fue teatro," se encogió de hombros Arthur. "No fueron sólo mis esfuerzos. Todo el equipo luchó valientemente."

"Hablas como un verdadero líder," rió Merlin, disfrutando como la expresión de Arthur se nublaba aún más. Entonces, "Estoy orgulloso de ti,"

Arthur miró arriba en sorpresa, y abrió la boca para contestar, pero pareció pensárselo mejor, y en su lugar sólo sonrió, asintiendo un par de veces, sus ojos paseándose por el rostro de Merlin como si intentara memorizarlo.

"Has cambiado," dijo Arthur repentinamente; si para cambiar de tema o porque simplemente se le ocurrió, Merlin no estaba seguro.

Merlin se encogió de hombros. "Difícilmente. Quizás me has estado imaginando como un extravagante mago medieval, y has olvidado como soy realmente."

Arthur sonrió. "No lo creo. Aunque…" se detuvo, alzando la cabeza. "Parece que has intentado que te crezca la barba."

Se estiró para tocarle sutilmente dónde Merlin no se había molestado en afeitarse esa mañana, pero Merlin saltó hacia atrás, riendo, el alivio inundándole mientras Arthur se acercaba, sonriendo, tratando de agarrar su brazo pero Merlin era demasiado rápido, y aunque Merlin sabía que Arthur lo cogería si corría, alrededor del lago, escuchar a Arthur persiguiéndole y riendo, fue simplemente como en los viejos tiempos.

Excepto, que cuando Arthur le cogió, no se sintió como los viejos tiempos en absoluto, y Merlin no pensó que la razón por la que estaba tan falto de aire cuando la mano de Arthur se cerró alrededor de su muñeca fuera por la carrera.

Arthur agarró a Merlin por detrás, aun riendo, y por un momento Merlin pensó, Esto es todo. Su risa se destiñó.

Pero no lo era.

La sonrisa de Arthur también se apagó, y aclaró la garganta. "Creo que pronto será hora de cenar," dijo, soltando la muñeca de Merlin y dando un paso atrás.

"Sí," dijo Merlin, aunque lo que quería decir era_, No, quédate._

Pero Arthur ya estaba alejándose.

En la cena, Merlin se sentó y dejó a la familia hablar. Sabía que Morgana y Uther aún debían estar eufóricos de tener a Arthur en casa, en el silencio, de la orgullosa forma de los Pendragon en esconder las emociones, y parecían mucho más seguros en preguntarle sobre la guerra de lo que Merlin podía estar.

Merlin escuchó como Arthur explicaba lo que le había pasado a su tropa, que él (incluso cuando lo hacía sonar como un esfuerzo de equipo) había llevado a cada uno de sus hombres a casa. Les contó dónde estaba cuando les dijeron que los alemanes se habían rendido, y el júbilo que les produjo saber que estaban a salvo, que habían conseguido ver el final.

Los ojos de Arthur se encontraron con los de Merlin muchas veces durante la cena, y no se dio cuenta hasta mucho después que Arthur no se había dirigido a él directamente ni una vez. Merlin se había mantenido en silencio, comiendo su comida y sintiéndose una mosca en un pasillo, un intruso en una reunión familiar donde no estaba seguro de pertenecer.

"Merlin," dijo Arthur, cuando se levantaban de la mesa, y Merlin se sobresaltó, no esperando oír su nombre. "¿Vienes conmigo?"

_Iría contigo a dónde sea_, quiso decir.

Pero lo que realmente dijo fue, "Sí, claro," y se levantó de la mesa, siguiendo a Arthur e imaginando que sentía los ojos de Uther y Morgana siguiéndole todo el camino desde el pasillo y las escaleras hasta la habitación de Arthur en el segundo piso.

Merlin siguió a Arthur a la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrarse tras él y permitiendo que el silencio se extendiera, tratando de ignorar el instinto de llenarlo con palabras sin sentido como había hecho en el pasado.

Estaba dolorosamente claro ahora que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos. Que esta guerra había cambiado las cosas, irrevocablemente, y lo que fuera que hubiera cambiado, está pesándoles a ambos. No sabían como ser.

Arthur se giró hacia él, abriendo la boca, luego cerrándola, dejando escapar una corta y seca risa y pasando su mano por su corto cabello. "No es así como había imaginado nuestro reencuentro," confesó, ¿y qué podía decir Merlin?

"Recuerdo cuando era más largo," soltó, no muy seguro de a qué se refería –de todas las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento – eligió decir esa. "Tu pelo, quiero decir. Cuando hacías eso… era diferente. Porque realmente tenías pelo por donde pasar tu mano, quiero decir…." Se trabó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Joder," añadió. Todo estaba yendo mal.

Merlin esperaba que Arthur le mirara como si fuera un idiota, o se riera de él por sus balbuceos. No esperaba la suave, profunda mirada que cubrió los rasgos de Arthur.

Tampoco esperaba que Arthur dijera lo que dijo a continuación.

"Leí el final de tu historia. La revelación mágica… que cruel por tu parte, de verdad, no darle un final." Otra seca, nerviosa risa, y los ojos de Arthur cayeron al suelo avergonzados.

"Sí, bueno," se encogió de hombros Merlin, tratando de parecer casual, aunque su voz había sonado ronca. Así que al final habían llegado ahí. "Supongo que mis supersticiones tomaron lo mejor de mi. No quería darle un final a tu historia."

"Claro," murmuró Arthur, y Merlin notó que estaba tirando de un hilo suelto de un botón de su camisa; otro gesto familiar. Se aguantó las ganas de alcanzarle y cogerle la mano.

Hubo un silencio, y Merlin deseó saber que decir. Deseó poder pensar en algo más inteligente o ingenioso para cambiar de un tema, que obviamente incomodaba a Arthur.

Sintió que era ahí, el margen de su amistad, e intentó no entrar en pánico al pensar que ese podría ser el momento en que todo se cayera a pedazos.

Después de lo que pareció una vida, Arthur finalmente miró a Merlin, sus ojos pasando por su cara como si buscaran algo. "Por supuesto, me hubiese salvado de un montón de aflicción si tan sólo lo hubieses escrito," dijo, mordiéndose el labio como si no pudiera decidir entre sonreír o no. "Dándome la reacción del Rey Arthur para que no tenga que pensarla por mí mismo."

"Eso no habría sido correcto," susurró Merlin, inseguro cuando sus voces se volvieron tan calladas, y estaban tan cerca. "Yo… la historia necesita terminar con la reacción de Arthur. No con lo que yo deseara que pasara."

"¿Y crees que esos dos finales serían tan diferentes?" caviló Arthur, inclinando la cabeza a un lado, y Merlin inconscientemente se lamió los labios, su pulso se aceleró. Los ojos de Arthur volaron a su boca.

"Dímelo tú," exhaló Merlin, sintiéndose más atrevido en ese momento de lo que nunca se había sentido, alzando brevemente su mentón, tan desafiante como podía mostrarse.

Arthur rió; una libre y clara risa, la primera risa apropiada que Merlin había visto en todo el día.

Merlin sintió, de repente, la mano de Arthur sobre la suya, y miró abajo sorprendido antes de volver a mirar a Arthur, que estaba mirándole a su vez con tal aliviado y extrañado cariño que le quitó a Merlin el aliento.

Arthur se inclinó, hasta que sus caras estaban a escasos milímetros, y Merlin tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando sintió la respiración de Arthur en su mejilla, su cerebro aún incapaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"El Rey Arthur le lanzó a su sirviente una exasperada mirada, preguntándose por centésima vez porque le había tocado alguien tan lento," susurró Arthur en la oreja de Merlin, y Merlin tuvo un escalofrío, inconscientemente apretando su mano en la de Arthur. "Y le dijo, 'Por supuesto que tienes magia, Merlin,' rodando los ojos cuando Merlin le miró boquiabierto de esa estúpida forma que solía hacer, que secretamente le encantaba a Arthur. '¿Se suponía que era un secreto?'"

Entonces Arthur se alejó, sus ojos una vez más mirando la boca de Merlin (que Merlin vagamente notó debía estar abierta de la misma forma que Arthur acababa de describir), antes de inclinarse, lentamente. Y cuando sus labios se rozaron, brevemente, el más ligero de los toques, Merlin por fin lo entendió.

"Arthur," suspiró Merlin, llenó de preguntas, su mano libre alcanzó a agarrar la camisa de Arthur, atrayéndolo de forma que sus labios se encontraran apropiadamente.

Arthur se dejó llevar, soltando la mano de Merlin para agarrar un lado de su cabeza, girándola para tener un mejor acceso. Sus bocas se movieron cuidadosamente al principio, tentativamente, y Merlin gimió impotente cuando el pulgar de Arthur trazaba un camino por su mejilla, lenta y cuidadosamente mientras le sobrecogía el hecho de que esto finalmente estuviera pasando.

_Esto no es un sueño_, tuvo que recordarse Merlin_. Está pasando. Arthur está en casa. Arthur está vivo. Arthur también quiere esto_.

Queriendo más, Merlin dejó que su lengua pasara por el labio inferior de Arthur –porque realmente quería, porque había pasado muchas noches imaginando en secreto hacer esto, descubrir como se sentía Arthur, a qué sabía, y oh, era todo lo que había pensado y más.

Nunca, en un millón de años, pensó que podría ser real.

Arthur abrió la boca y Merlin encontró su lengua con la suya; una sacudida le atravesó ante el contacto y sus rodillas temblaron, pero afortunadamente Arthur estaba firmemente agarrándole la cadera y lo acercó, mucho más cerca, sus cuerpos alineados uno contra el otro.

Arthur gimió, y de repente su inseguro beso se volvió frenético, desesperado, un año y un montón de años más de reprimida frustración y querían y necesitaban hacer esto desesperadamente ahora. Sus lenguas se movieron juntas en una apasionada danza mientras sus manos agarraban brazos, ropa y pelo; Arthur cogió a Merlin hasta que su espalda chocó dolorosamente contra la puerta, pero Merlin sólo gimió ante el contacto, lo que hizo que Arthur embistiera contra él de nuevo, y Merlin sintió la dureza de Arthur contra sus pantalones.

Merlin gimió, su cabeza cayendo atrás contra la puerta mientras Arthur le embestía una segunda vez, y Arthur aprovechó el ángulo para pasar de su boca al cuello, lamiendo un camino, Merlin clavó las uñas en su espalda, sintiendo la nueva anchura y los músculos y queriendo tocar y sentir cada parte de él.

"Te he echado de menos," dijo Arthur cuando sus cabezas se alinearon, antes de besarle de nuevo, y Merlin tiritó cuando las manos de Arthur empezaron a bajar por su cuerpo, ligeras como una pluma contra él antes de cerrarse en su cintura, apretándole. "Pensaba en ti, cada día." Otro beso, y sus manos subieron, bajo su camisa, sintiéndose arder sobre la piel desnuda de su estómago, su pecho. "Intenté decírtelo, en mis cartas." Arthur se alejó, y Merlin tomó la idea, alzando los brazos para permitir que Arthur le quitara la camisa.

"Yo también," susurró Merlin, de algún modo olvidando completamente sentirse cohibido mientras los ojos de Arthur vagaban por su pecho desnudo; sintiéndose arder bajo su ombligo cuando la expresión de Arthur cambió, la forma en que se lamió los labios.

"No estaba seguro," dijo Arthur, su voz profunda, más ronca con cada palabra. Tomando la cintura de Merlin de nuevo antes de moverse hacia atrás, lentamente, sin quitar los ojos de Merlin mientras se dirigía hasta su cama con dosel. "Quería creerlo." Las rodillas de Arthur chocaron con el borde de la cama; se sentó, desplegando las piernas y colocando a Merlin en medio, Arthur al nivel de su estómago. "Necesitaba creerlo." Arthur se inclinó y Merlin jadeó cuando la boca de Arthur se chocó con su estómago, mientras le besaba y lamía, y mordía ligeramente con sus dientes la piel, moviéndose, hasta que no pudo avanzar más.

Merlin le permitió hacerlo, en parte porque no confiaba en que sus rodillas le mantuvieran si Arthur continuaba haciendo eso mucho tiempo más. Arthur dejó ir las caderas de Merlin, colocándose más en la cama, mirando como Merlin se subía sobre él.

"Quise decírtelo," confesó Merlin, inclinándose y tocando con su boca la garganta de Arthur, sonriendo mientras la cabeza de Arthur se dejaba caer, permitiendo más acceso. "Muchísimo, muchas veces. Pero estaba asustado."

"Como en la – uh – historia," jadeó Arthur, respirando con dificultad. Sus rodillas se colocaron a cada lado del cuerpo de Merlin, y Merlin supo que le estaba tomando todo su control a Arthur no moverse, no tomar el control.

"Sí," besó Merlin a lo largo de su cuello, acabando en el hueco de sus clavículas, justo sobre su camisa. "Siéntate," ordenó, y escuchó a Arthur reír bajo él.

"Sí, señor," dijo Arthur, divertido, y Merlin rodó los ojos mientras Arthur se levantaba, quitándose rápidamente su camisa.

A Merlin le hubiese gustado decir que no miró, pero no pudo evitarlo – bebió de Arthur, sintiendo su garganta secarse ante lo que vio. Había visto a Arthur sin camisa antes, claro, pero nunca se había permitido mirar, nunca admitió el sentimiento que jamás sería recíproco.

Había una larga, delgada cicatriz en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. Ya descolorida. Merlin se inclinó y la trazó con un dedo; Arthur se estremeció. Así de cerca estuve de perderte, pensó Merlin, dejando su mano cerrarse sobre el brazo de Arthur, acercándolo.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Arthur le regaló una sonrisa que decía todo lo que Merlin necesitaba saber. Estoy aquí, estoy bien, soy tuyo.

Entonces, algo cambió en la expresión de Arthur, y en un arrebato, besó a Merlin con una renovada pasión, que fue rápidamente devuelta.

Merlin no estaba seguro de cómo había pasado, pero de repente estaba sobre su espalda, y Arthur seguía besándole contra el colchón, y Merlin fue dolorosamente consciente de la presión en su erección dura como una roca contra sus pantalones.

"Arthur," exhaló contra los labios de Arthur, "Arthur, Arthur."

"Joder, Merlin," exhaló Arthur contra él, jadeando pesadamente, y cuando se alejó, Merlin vio que sus mejillas estabas sonrojadas, su boca roja, sus pupilas dilatadas. Merlin pensó que era lo más hermoso que jamás había visto.

"Sí," acepto Merlin, luego rió, el doble sentido no se le escapó. Y por la forma en que los ojos de Arthur brillaron, a él tampoco.

"¿Sí?" susurró Arthur, inclinándose, capturando la boca de Merlin en un breve y sorprendente beso tierno después de los apasionados que habían compartido.

Merlin devolvió el beso, dejando a sus manos vagar por la cara de Arthur, aún alucinado de que realmente estuviera ahí, frente a él, que esto realmente estuviera pasando. "Sí," dijo, sonriendo. _Sí a todo, Arthur. Todo lo que quieras, soy tuyo._

Y Arthur pareció entender, porque un momento después estaba besando el pecho de Merlin, parándose brevemente a lamer un pezón y hacer a Merlin levitar de la cama como si realmente tuviera magia, antes de continuar bajando, y bajando, y bajando.

Entonces se detuvo, y Merlin miró hacia abajo, y deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la mirada que la vista que le recibió casi le hace correrse ahí mismo. Arthur estaba sonrojado y jadeante, inclinado sobre él, su cara a la altura de su entrepierna, sus manos moviéndose por los botones sin la más ligera vacilación.

Cuando los dedos de Arthur rozaron sus pantalones, Merlin sintió su polla responder inmediatamente, y se le escapó un bajo y sorprendido gemido. Arthur cuidadosamente abrió sus pantalones y la polla de Merlin se liberó como un resorte; Merlin vio como la mirada de Arthur cambiaba, mientras tragaba y lucía indeciso entre excitación y recelo. Y Merlin quiso decirle está bien, y no tienes que hacerlo, pero entonces Arthur se inclinó, y Merlin tuvo que alejar la vista o no podría mantener el control.

Cuando la boca de Arthur rozó la punta de su polla, Merlin tuvo que meter su puño en su boca para evitar gritar; de repente fue inadecuadamente consciente de que no estaban solo es esa casa, y aunque las paredes eran gruesas, realmente no quería que nadie viniera corriendo.

Aunque se alegró por esa pequeña distracción, pues le permitió mantenerse firme cuando la boca de Arthur se cerró alrededor de la punta de su pene y empezó a moverse, experimentalmente, arriba y abajo, su lengua uniéndose y envolviéndole, tentativamente al principio y luego con más confianza después de que Merlin gimiera con aprobación.

Arthur utilizó su mano para moverla a lo largo de la base mientras su boca subía y bajaba, y Merlin se mordió los labios, resistiendo la necesidad de mirar, queriendo aguantar tanto como pudiera.

Sin embargo, tanto como pudiera no resultó ser mucho; en el momento en que la mano de Arthur se cerró sobre las pelotas de Merlin, estuvo perdido, sintió como su orgasmo aparecía y apenas pudo avisarle, "Arthur, voy a-" antes de correrse; sintiendo con asombro una neblina de éxtasis mientras Arthur seguía chupando, tomándolo todo, aguantando hasta que casi era doloroso, cuando Merlin se había vaciado y saciado.

Finalmente se atrevió a abrir los ojos para ver a Arthur limpiándose la boca, mirando a Merlin con la misma hambre en sus ojos.

"Joder, Arthur," rió Merlin, sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo mientras usaba sus piernas para terminar de quitarse los pantalones, Arthur se movió para ayudarle. "¿Por qué no hicimos esto hace años?"

Vio a Arthur gatear sobre su cuerpo, levantó las piernas, dejando que sus talones se abrazaran a las piernas de Arthur casi perezosamente. Era una extraña sensación, justo al borde de su orgasmo, pero de algún modo no satisfecho en absoluto –quería más, mucho mucho más, y cuando la aún cubierta erección de Arthur se rozó con la suya, sintió su propia polla removerse y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza al colchón.

"Lo estamos haciendo ahora," susurró Arthur, su boca perdiéndose en la cara de Merlin sin estar realmente seguro de que hacer ahora.

Merlin se estiró para desabrochar los pantalones de Arthur y Arthur le mordió un labio antes de besarle, embistiendo su lengua profundamente en la garganta de Merlin, y la excitación rodeó el cuerpo de Merlin al imaginar otras formas de embestida, y sus dedos temblaron en los botones de los pantalones de Arthur. Se las arreglo para abrirlos, y quitarlos, y ciegamente alcanzó la polla de Arthur, gimiendo en su boca mientras su mano se cerraba a su alrededor. Arthur, parecía, estaba usando toda su fuerza para no empujar, simplemente manteniéndose sobre Merlin, sus ojos clavados en los suyos, bocas casi juntas.

Por un momento se quedaron así, respirando fuertemente, y mientras Merlin veía los ojos de Arthur sintió como su cerebro lentamente entendía lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaban haciendo. Se necesitaban, en ese momento; necesitaban tocarse y sentirse, y saber que estaban ahí, juntos, y vivos.

Necesitaban saber que esto, entre ellos, era real. Y lo era. Merlin nunca pensó que pudiera sentir tal felicidad.

Movió su mano, muy suavemente, y la respiración de Arthur se aceleró mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¿Qué quieres, Arthur?" susurró Merlin, y empezó a mover su mano lentamente, arriba y abajo. "Dímelo. Lo que sea."

"A ti," dijo, sus ojos aún cerrados, y su voz fatigada. "Sólo a ti."

Y sí, Merlin podía darle eso.

"Quiero tenerte dentro de mi," susurró, y sintió la excitación al decir esas palabras en voz alta – esa fantasía, la cual nunca creyó que pudiera pasar.

Y ahora Arthur estaba sobre él, jadeando, susurrando sí, dios sí, y nada encendió más a Merlin que saber que Arthur también lo quería.

Arthur abrió sus ojos, y sin apartar los ojos de Merlin, estiró su mano, y Merlin oyó el abrir y cerrar del cajón de la mesita de noche. Cuando Arthur volvió a acercar su mano, tenía una pequeña botella de aceite; Merlin la miró con confusión antes de comprenderlo.

"Oh," dijo estúpidamente. "Tú simplemente… ¿tenías eso?"

Las mejillas de Arthur se encendieron. "Yo he, eh, estado algo preparado," admitió.

"Pero...¿no acabas de volver?" preguntó Merlin, parpadeando, tratando de aclarar la neblina de lujuria para darle sentido a las palabras de Arthur.

Arthur sonrió. "Te he querido durante mucho tiempo, Merlin. Pensé que lo sabías, y estaba intentando encontrar la manera de ser delicado."

Merlin parpadeó. "Arthur...no tenía ni idea." Se sintió mal repentinamente –había tenido que haber una guerra para que él descubriera sus sentimientos, y aquí había estado Arthur, esperando. Deseando. Todo este tiempo.

"Ey," dijo Arthur, tocando la mejilla de Merlin. "¿Cómo podrías haberlo hecho? No es como… no es como que la gente haga esto."

Claro. Ya había pensado en eso, y estaba seguro de que Arthur lo había hecho también. "Ese es su problema," dijo, alzando su mentón –casi retando a Arthur a discutir. Dándole una última oportunidad para cambiar de idea.

Arthur no dijo nada; sólo se inclinó y lo besó, gentilmente al principio, después lamiendo su paso hasta la boca de Merlin y volviéndolo hambriento y mandando toda la sangre de la cabeza de Merlin hacia abajo – y Merlin lo puso todo en ese beso: alivio, gratitud, y acuerdo. Eran ellos contra el mundo, como siempre había sido. Del modo que debía ser.

Mientras Arthur le seguía besando, movió su mano hacia abajo, vacilante por un segundo antes de tocar con cuidado la entrada de Merlin con un dedo lleno de aceite.

"Joder, Arthur," siseó Merlin, saltando un poco ante el contacto; y estaba completamente duro de nuevo, mordiendo el labio de Arthur mientras este introducía un dedo en su interior.

Era estrecho, y extraño, pero también se sentía bien. Esto era lo que quería, lo que había estado ansiando. Lo que sólo quería que Arthur hiciera,_siempre sólo tú._

Arthur lo movió lentamente, tentativamente, y Merlin levantó sus piernas para darle mejor acceso. Ambos eran nuevos en esto, ambos estaban aprendiendo, pero Merlin sabía que con Arthur, cualquier cosa, todo, sería increíble.

Y entonces Arthur golpeó una parte en Merlin que le hizo ver las estrella, y jadeó, agarrando los hombros de Arthur y clavando sus uñas en ellos.

Arthur rompió el beso, mirando a Merlin alarmado. "¿Estás…está bien eso?"

"Sí, Arthur, dios, sí," soltó Merlin, empujándose contra Arthur para que lo moviera de nuevo. Arthur sonrió con alivio, y Merlin gimió cuando añadió un segundo dedo, después un tercero, retomando sus movimientos de nuevo. Merlin tembló, dándose cuenta de que Arthur lo tenía preparado.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró Arthur, y si la agitación en su voz significaba algo, era que Arthur se había dado cuenta también.

Merlin sólo pudo asentir, y tiritó de nuevo cuando los dedos de Arthur lo dejaron. Pero un momento después, Arthur le estaba empujando, tirando de sus piernas; Merlin le envolvió la espalda baja, tratando de darle a Arthur el mejor ángulo que podía. Vio un atisbo de la polla de Arthur, que estaba dura, roja y goteando, y pensó que nunca había visto nada tan hermoso.

Arthur maniobró hasta la entrada de Merlin, y entonces le miró. Merlin supo, en ese momento, que lo que se veía en la cara de Arthur debía ser un reflejo de la suya propia: necesidad, lujuria, amor.

"Te quiero," dijo Merlin, incapaz de mantenerlo por más tiempo, de repente sobrecogido por el momento. Necesitaba que Arthur lo supiera.

"Te quiero," repitió Arthur. No muros, ni secretos, ni vergüenza. Sólo la verdad. Sus ojos no dejaron los de Merlin mientras entraba en él - lentamente, lleno de control, y Merlin casi se corrió por la intensidad de su mirada.

Arthur se deslizó lentamente, con cuidado, mordiendo sus labios, respirando profundamente mientras mantenía todo su autocontrol en no embestir.

"Puedes ir más rápido," susurró Merlin, usando sus talones en la espalda de Arthur y moviéndolo ligeramente en el proceso; ambos gimieron ante el nuevo ángulo. "Más rápido, Arthur," repitió, más acalorado, buscando esa sensación de nuevo.

Arthur empezó a moverse; al principio fue lento, increíblemente lento, pero Merlin quería más.

"Más rápido," exhaló, "Arthur, por favor, más rápido."

"Merlin," se quejó Arthur, y entonces fue más rápido, y estaba golpeando a Merlin en cada embestida, golpeando ese punto una y otra vez, y era demasiado, demasiado bueno; Merlin clavó las uñas en la espalda de Arthur, encontrándose embestida a embestida, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás en la cama, tratando con todo su ser no gritar.

Arthur, finalmente no hacía más que follarse a Merlin contra el colchón, y Merlin sintió en los desesperados movimientos de Arthur un año de miedo, de dolor y de separación; y él no quería nada más que ofrecerle su protección, su conexión.

"Vamos, Arthur," susurró Merlin en su oreja, "estás en casa ahora. Lo hiciste. Ven a mí, Arthur."

Arthur lloriqueó, el desesperado sonido yendo directo a la polla de Merlin, que tembló entre sus cuerpos. Sus embestidas se volvieron más profundas, y Merlin supo que Arthur estaba cerca; quitó una de sus manos de los hombros de Arthur y se envolvió embistiendo, manteniendo el ritmo de Arthur.

"No puedo perderte de nuevo," susurró Arthur de repente, sobrecogido, incapaz de parar las palabras. "Eso era todo lo que me asustaba. No volverte a ver nunca." Merlin se dio cuenta que era la primera emoción real que mostraba sobre la guerra, la primera vez que dejaba caer realmente sus muros, y Merlin trató de devolverlo al éxtasis, tratando de contener este momento en su memoria para así poder traerlo de vuelta, y ayudar a Arthur a curarse.

"Vente en mí, Arthur," susurró Merlin. "Ven a casa." Y entonces Arthur se estaba corriendo, derramando su semilla dentro de Merlin, y Merlin gimió desarmado, cuando su cabeza cayó atrás, explotando en su mano.

Por un momento sólo hubo silencio mientras respiraban pesadamente, congelados en el espacio, ambos viniéndose en sus orgasmos. Entonces, Arthur salió lentamente de Merlin y se derrumbó a su lado; ambos gimiendo, y luego riendo cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Se sentía tan real, de repente, lo que habían hecho. Lo que habían descubierto, el uno con el otro. Lo que casi nunca habían tenido.

Merlin se estiró y trazó la mejilla de Arthur con su mano, y Arthur la atrapó y cogió, presionando un beso en su muñeca.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Merlin.

Arthur sonrió. Y aunque Merlin aún veía el dolor ahí, y las heridas ocultas que puede que nunca curaran, también vio verdadera felicidad –y supo que, de algún modo, Arthur estaría bien.

"Ahora…" se encogió Arthur, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Merlin, "ahora vivimos."

_Y así es como la historia de Merlin termina:_

_Habiendo aceptado la magia de Merlin, como cualquier lector que hubiese estado prestando atención a este cuento sabría que haría, Arthur atrajo a su amigo en un abrazo, prometiéndole que eso no cambiaría nada entre ellos – nada, más que la necesidad de eliminar cualquier secreto del otro desde ese día en adelante._

_Merlin no podía encontrar palabras para expresar su gratitud, su lealtad, o su amor, así que sólo rió a través de sus lágrimas y apretó más fuertemente a Arthur, sabiendo en ese momento que todo cambiaría –pero sólo a mejor._

_Mientras el sol desaparecía de sobre el reino que ellos gobernaría durante muchos años venideros, el Rey Arthur y su mago Merlin anduvieron colina abajo juntos, mano con mano. Sabiendo que al final, su destino había sido cumplido._

_Y vivieron felices para siempre jamás._

_Fin_

Buenas, aquí os traigo una nueva traducción de Merlin que me encanta, y espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo ;P


End file.
